Eyes of a Lover
by Aya8
Summary: After three years of film making, Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress is still rocking the world of her small hometown, but someone's back from her mother's past, and he's rocking Callie's world.
1. Child Hood

Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Second note: I'm pretty much just writing this story for fun and to get my mind off the others in which people are demanding parts for.so enjoy. I do plan on updating this one more than the others, because it's for fun. Not that my other stories aren't for fun, they are but I just need something to get my mind off my other ones for a while and hope something will come to me.  
  
Part one: Child Hood  
  
"Oh, mommy wook!" Callie Locke pointed to the television excitedly.  
  
Jenny glanced from her daughter to the screen to see The Land Before Time IV playing and beautiful eyes covering the screen.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Aren't they prettyful?" Callie sighed with pure innocence.  
  
"Honey I think you mean beautiful," Jenny corrected her daughter.  
  
"No. When I grow up I'm going to fall in wove with eyes wike dat."  
  
Jenny smiled tenderly at her three year old. "Good, then you can have a wedding and watch Mama cry all over Daddy. I think we need to work harder on your pronunciations."  
  
"No prunciations!" she demanded and then giggled. "Daddy wooks funny when you cry!"  
  
"He does doesn't he?"  
  
"He moves away!" Callie squealed in delight.  
  
Jenny shook her head and looked to the kitchen entrance as Tom came out.  
  
"I don't move away! I just don't want to deal with the tears," He informed.  
  
A scream came from Callie as she got up and leapt in to his arms. "Daddy!"  
  
"Hi sweet pea."  
  
"How did you and mommy fall in wove?"  
  
Tom's eyes widened. "Smart little gal aren't you? Do you even know what love means?"  
  
"Yes! It means two people meet and have babies," Callie informed seriously.  
  
Tom, who had been taking a drink from his Sprite and juggling Callie in his other arm, spit out the contents in front of him.  
  
"Ewe! Daddy got sick!" Callie's face scrunched up as she tried to struggle out of his arms. "Do you have a tempature?"  
  
"Temperature honey!" Tom corrected.  
  
"Tempature honey," Callie repeated.  
  
"No, no, temperature."  
  
"No, no tempature."  
  
"Now Callie, Daddy does not want to play shadow."  
  
"Now Callie, Daddy does not want to pway shadow."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Stop!" Callie screamed a giggle.  
  
"Do you want to go in the corner?"  
  
Dread crept into Callie's face. "Okay, okay, don't pop a top!"  
  
Tom's eyes widened he then looked at Jenny. "And where has she heard that I wonder."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes trying not to laugh and Tom's irritation. "I can't very well control what comes out of Dee's mouth, you know! And Callie worships Dee so she's going to say anything that comes out of her mouth."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway kidlet, love is more than just meeting someone and having a baby."  
  
"Cut back on the details," Callie demanded.  
  
Tom shook his head in awe of his three-year-old daughter.  
  
"Aunt Dee is always talking about bed wife! How can a bed have a wife, you only sweep in it?"  
  
"Dear lord!" Tom whispered in awe.  
  
Jenny just sat at the coffee table laughing and shaking her head she then proceeded to correct her daughter. "Life honey, life!"  
  
"Why do woman always have to talk about that? I swear they wouldn't know the meaning of 'private' if it hit them in the ass."  
  
"Ohh, Daddy said bad word!" Callie scolded shaking her finger at him.  
  
Tom's heart softened. His daughter had become just like her mother and knew how to wrap him around her fingers. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through his daughters honey blonde ringlets of hair and watched as her jungle green eyes lit up in playfulness. Her baby cheeks grinned in a smile and dimples formed.  
  
"Let's pway wing awound the wosie!"  
  
"Ring around the Rosie," Tom corrected this time.  
  
Callie glared and slammed her hand down on the table in front of her. "Stop! No more!"  
  
"Okay honey, just for today though."  
  
Jenny jumped up from the table smoothed her hand over her long sky blue skirt and then over her Casmir matching sweater. "I have a good idea how about we go play it at the park?"  
  
Callie's eyes lit up. "Can we walk?"  
  
Since fall was just beginning the leaves had started to change to gold, reds, and browns. The wind was gusty, but perfect for a stroll to the park. The crisp colors of autumn would add to the lovely walk as well.  
  
"I don't see why not!" Tom said as he went to get the coats and then opened the door.  
  
As they got out onto the side walk Callie moved in between her mother and father grasping each hands. "Don't wet me step on the cracks or I'll break my mama's back!"  
  
Callie chanted and musical laughter dripped from her mouth as they swept her up in a swing then brought her back down over the crack. They continued to do so all the way to the park.  
  
"We should have brought food," Jenny said suddenly.  
  
"I'm not hungwe."  
  
"I think we just want to have fun anyhow," Tom smiled as he slipped his wife's hand into his.  
  
"You guys aren't going to get aw gushy are you?" Callie asked as she slightly turned and glanced over her petite shoulder.  
  
"Oh you better run!" Jenny yelled as she started chasing her squealing daughter.  
  
Callie started yelling. "Uncle Zack, Uncle Zack, help mama's going to kiw me!"  
  
She launched herself into her uncle's welcoming arms.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you!" Zack hollered as he started running with Callie in his arms.  
  
Zack stumbled and fell to the ground blocking Callie's body from the ground. He turned over breathing heavily, with Callie giggling uncontrollably. "I think we're dead now!" she informed.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Jenny smiled down at them and looked at Tom then hand in hand they both fell down beside Zack and Callie. Callie turned her whole body around and placed her head on her mother's stomach. Jenny stroked Callie's hair.  
  
"I love you mommy!"  
  
Jenny smiled down at Callie. "I love you too kitten."  
  
"I'm a kitten," Callie sighed sleepy pleasure.  
  
All four of them stayed in position and most was silent except for the harsh gust of the wind, Zack and Tom talking sports, and the rustling of Jenny's finger's through her daughters hair. After a while Tom looked at his two girls and smiled.  
  
"Jen she's sleeping. I think we should be going home," Tom said.  
  
Zack looked at his watch. "Yeah, I have a date with Summer anyhow."  
  
"You guys are giving it another shot?"  
  
"Yeah, we decided that sine we aren't under those intense circumstances anymore than we don't need to plastered together out of expectation."  
  
"Okay, whatever," Jenny giggled.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. How 'bout I give you and doll face a ride and just leave your wife behind," Zack spoke to Tom.  
  
"Hey! This doll face is attached to me and won't let go."  
  
"Darn!" Zack cried as he opened his car door for Jenny to scoot in.  
  
"Tell me again how you afforded this Lexus?" Tom said sighing in pleasure as he sank into the seats.  
  
"Work Tommy boy! Work! Something you wouldn't know about since you inherited you filthy rich parent's money when they decided to go live in a retirement home."  
  
"Hey, I still have to pay that retirement home too!"  
  
"Oh you poor thing."  
  
"Mama," Callie murmured against her mothers shoulder.  
  
"I'm here sweetie," Jenny's voice soothed.  
  
Callie fell back asleep.  
  
"Hmm, this was a good day," Jenny sighed.  
  
"Yes it was." TBC. 


	2. Teenager

Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Second note: I'm pretty much just writing this story for fun and to get my mind off the others in which people are demanding parts for.so enjoy. I do plan on updating this one more than the others, because it's for fun. Not that my other stories aren't for fun, they are but I just need something to get my mind off my other ones for a while and hope something will come to me.  
  
Part two: Teenager  
  
"Mother! Are you going to come and help me or not?" Callie screamed from upstairs.  
  
Jenny sighed and bashed her stray hair out of her face. "Callie I'm coming!"  
  
From upstairs Callie stood in front of her mirror applying her Natural Ice Cherry flavored Chap Stick. Her hair was ringlet curled hanging softly over her shoulders with chunks pulled up on top held by bobby pins. A few stray strands curled around her cheeks. She had green blue silvery fairy dust dusted along the corner of her eyes and was used as eye shadow. A few sparkles had slipped on to her cheeks and lips. Her costume was a flowing dress that was ruffled and went out at the bottom. The beautiful blend of blues and greens is what Callie had first gone for, but the fact that the blue green with a slight peach color corset went with it made the choice even better.  
  
The costume emphasized Callie's slender body. The corset made her stomach look smaller than it already was and pushed her breasts up.  
  
"Oh honey,' Jenny sighed happily as she placed her hand over her chest.  
  
Callie turned with a shy smile. "Don't get all teary eyed."  
  
"You look so beautiful."  
  
"What did you wear when you and Dad went to the Halloween Dance?" Callie asked as she finished sprinkling her green silver blue fairy dust over her shoulders, neck, and chest, which had only the white spaghetti straps on them.  
  
"Well we went as a prince and princess."  
  
"Specifically! Cinderella and her prince, or Sleeping Beauty or."  
  
"We didn't go as a specific one. I just wore this very elegant green dress and had my hair down."  
  
Callie wrinkled her nose. "Kind of boring isn't it?"  
  
"We won best costume!" Jenny laughed.  
  
"Seriously? Whoa, you can sure tell you guys lived way back then."  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
"Anyhow, I really don't want Dad to see me in this," Callie said as she had her mother spray sprits of water into her hair.  
  
"I know what you mean! 'Do she have to wear that?'" Jenny said imitating her husband. "But honey he really is just looking out for you."  
  
"Wanting me to look like an old lady is just keeping me to myself! I don't even have a date because of the clothes I have! I mean for once I got to go shopping by myself."  
  
"Honey the way you dress shouldn't have anything to do with you having a boyfriend."  
  
"In what century are you in? First of all guys won't even look at you if you don't have clothes that look somewhat hot."  
  
"It could be just because you intimidate them with you beauty and straight forwardness."  
  
Callie looked down at her hand. "You probably right!"  
  
The sound of a doorbell ringing filled the room.  
  
"The girls are here," Callie said to herself.  
  
"Callie, Ami's here!" Tom screamed up.  
  
Callie smiled at her mom and turned to walk down the stairs. When Callie had gotten all the way down she saw her dad with his mouth wide open and then Ami smiling. Ami had on a nun costume with pieces of her blue hair sticking out.  
  
"No way!" Callie laughed.  
  
Ami was the wild one of the bunch. Callie couldn't believe she picked a nun costume.  
  
"Hey sweet face!" Ami smiled a knowing smile.  
  
Catching on Callie laughed. "Bye!"  
  
"Does she have to wear that?" Tom asked as Callie and Ami walked out.  
  
Callie turned around and smiled. "Couldn't resist could you?"  
  
Tom smiled. "I had to say it kidlet."  
  
It was pitch black with a bone chilling wind sweeping the colorful leaves through the air. The smell of burnt leaves came from all over with smoke curling through the air. Shadows of naked trees sized the brick of the house and the walkway to the driveway. The silver sports car shined against the night sky and the shadows of Janine, her boyfriend Will, Tawny, her girlfriend Kirsten, and Ami's boyfriend Jeremy.  
  
"I'm by myself!" Callie pouted as she watched Ami strip out of her nun outfit.  
  
Underneath Ami's fake costume was a very provocative cowgirl costume. It was black vinyl that had a choker, a neck top, and chap pants, but when Ami turned around Callie chocked. Ami had a pair of vinyl g-string underwear on.  
  
"You are so bad! We're going to get kicked out!"  
  
Ami smiled dangerously. "If we do will go some place better."  
  
Callie shook her head and slipped into the car. She looked at the others. Janine, who was sleeping and draped across Will's lap, had on a slinky tube dress with glittered fire running up the bottom. Her pair of black fishnets was complete with a black combat boots that also had fire shooting up. Janine probably had the second most reveling costume on besides Ami. Will had a black fire shirt that was half buttoned and jeans, but plain black boots. Jeremy just had on a blue vinyl shirt and a pair of black leather pants. Callie gawked at Tawny and Kirsten.  
  
"Tawny! Kirsten! Oh my god!" Callie shook her head in amazement.  
  
They had on the same tight fitting short Asian print dresses that had small slits on both sides with three straps slicing over one shoulder. Tawny's black hair and Kirsten's blonde hair was both pulled back in a bun which was secured by a pair of black chopstick. It looked good, but what had shocked Callie so much was the tightness of the dresses. They usually weren't so well.  
  
"Doesn't she look cute?" Tawny asked as she leaned over and kissed Kirsten on the mouth.  
  
Callie just shook her head.  
  
"So Callie how come you look like a angel? I thought you were going to dress like a dominatrix." Jeremy smiled in the review mirror as he turned the car out of the driveway.  
  
"I don't, I look like a fairy! Yeah, I can just see my parents now! I'd be locked in my room for an eternity," Callie glanced at the couples again. "All by myself."  
  
Callie curled her lips in a pout and started sniffling.  
  
"Oh, poor baby. You can be our dates." Kirsten said.  
  
Callie smiled pathetically. "You guys are each others dates."  
  
"Yes but we'll have a third date. We can put you in the middle while Kirsten and I grind both side, huh?" Tawny suggested hopefully.  
  
Callie lifted her eyebrow at Tawny. She watched as Kirsten blushed and smacked Tawny's thigh gently. Callie sighed at the two girls. When she had found out that they were lovers she'd been a little awkward about it she even started to pull away from the group for a while, until Callie had witnessed a group of guys and girls getting a little to rough with the name- calling and started pushing. She'd been furious and jumped in bashing one of the guys in the face so hard he flew a good foot. Blood spurted from his nose. She had broken it. Glaring at the boy that had been sprawled on the ground and looking up. The harsh cursing that had escaped her mouth had shocked everyone. She remembered the slapping effect they had on the group. Afterwards she had turned to Tawny and Kirsten crying and saying how sorry she was. They had embraced and fell to the ground crying.  
  
Callie had soon realized how perfect they fit each other as she hung out with them more and more. She had done everything with the group. Even though she had ignored all of them they had taken her in without question and they never fought since.  
  
"You know you guys are so perfect together!" Callie told them  
  
Tawny and Kirsten smiled at her then at each other and clutched hands swinging them back and forth. As the pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car Callie remembered something.  
  
"Isn't there an inside pool party somewhere?"  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot that! It's at Cyrus's mansion!"  
  
"Cyrus? The drug dealer?" Callie asked.  
  
"He doesn't do that anymore. He's cleaned up."  
  
Callie rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm a super model!"  
  
Will, who had been, in the car, playing with Janine's hair and been quite the whole ride perked up as he opened the front door to the school gym for everyone. "Callie that reminds me.you know that guy I told you about that wanted to talk to you about your acting, well he'll be at your house around 10:00 in the morning."  
  
Choking she looked up. "What? I have nothing prepared!"  
  
"That is so great Callie!" Janine shrieked. "With your spunky attitude and quirked sense of humor you are so going to charm him!"  
  
"Damn straight. Callie don't worry about that. Remember that play I taped last year, what was it?"  
  
"The Sound of Music."  
  
"And that was your best one," Janine added in.  
  
"Yeah anyhow that oldest girl that you played well I sent it to him in California and he loved it. He just wants to meet you now."  
  
Callie smiled and walked in. The gym was awesome. They had gone way out this year with spider webs splayed in the corners, all those fun little Halloween foods, and heavy metal devil music blasting. As the group walked in heads turned, girls smacked their boyfriends from looking at them, guys howled and girls glared.  
  
"How typical," Callie whispered then yelled. "Take a picture it lasts longer!"  
  
She then smacked Ami's butt and wrapped her arm around her and Tawny's shoulder. Kirsten howled and Will just shook his had trailing slightly behind. Jeremy slipped his hand down Ami's stomach and they all walked to the dance floor. Before they got a chance to dance Ami turned to meet an angry teacher. Callie hadn't heard what was said but Ami just threw her head back and laughed, then motioned for everyone to leave.  
  
"Callie, you're welcome to stay if you'd like," the teacher smiled at her.  
  
"Now Mr. Crisp when have I ever stayed behind when you kick my friends out? A never! You just never let anyone express themselves! So Ami and Janine are sluts, they can't help it! Let them be who they want to be." Callie said loud enough for Ami to hear.  
  
Ami laughed, choked then grabbed Callie's hand and yanked her towards them. "And Callie can't help it if she's a stuck up very anal bitch!"  
  
Callie snorted and followed them out the door. In the corner of her eyes Callie saw a person she'd never seen before. He was beautiful snow-white hair, electric blue eyes, and he was dressed in a black.  
  
"Hmm," Callie hummed to herself.  
  
The walked out in a huddled group, blocking the slash of cold wind that greeted them, then they ran to the car.  
  
"Callie we can't take you home to get your suit. Your parents would ask questions."  
  
"Hey, who said I need a bathing suit!"  
  
"Good point!" Will lifted his eyes in hopefulness.  
  
"Yeah, who needs a bathing suit," Kirsten laughed.  
  
"I have my bra and underwear on," Callie smiled mischievously.  
  
Everyone groaned at that and laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3:00 o'clock in the morning when Callie walked in to her bedroom. The pool party had been a blast. Ami had gone naked, no surprise there, Tawny and Kirsten had their bathing suits, the guys had their shorts, and Callie had her white-laced bra and underwear. They had played stupid games like Marco Polo and Sharks and Minnow's. Then a royally good dunking was in session for Will and Jeremy being a bunch of smart asses.  
  
Callie fell to her bed. Her arms were extended and her hair was still damp, but she curled up on her pillow and nipped the tip of her blanket pulling it over her and she drifted off to sleep dreaming.  
  
  
  
Part three: The Dream 


	3. The Dream

Sorry I accidentally sent part two out twice, my mistake! This is part three:  
  
Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Second note: I'm pretty much just writing this story for fun and to get my mind off the others in which people are demanding parts for.so enjoy. I do plan on updating this one more than the others, because it's for fun. Not that my other stories aren't for fun, they are but I just need something to get my mind off my other ones for a while and hope something will come to me.  
  
This is a pretty short part because it's a dream.  
  
Part three: The Dream  
  
Callie was wearing her pink silk pajama shorts and shirt. She hadn't put this on had she?  
  
"Hello?" Callie asked into the night air.  
  
She was in a very dark alley with garbage cans and bags one minute and then in something that looked like a huge empty basement.  
  
"Whoa, head rush!" she said bringing her hands up the side of her face.  
  
The floor was icy cold on Callie's bare feet. Chills crept up her spin as she turned and looked cautiously around. A loud bang, almost like a gunshot sliced through the air causing Callie to scream. She whipped around and saw a door right in front of her with a carving on it. The door was huge and the color of a black bird and a weird carving in the middle of the door. Lifting her hand up she traced the carving's with her index finger twice.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
She repeated her hand motion over it one more time and was about to do it again when it started to glow blue. Electric blue lights burst from the carving. Callie jerked back, fell to the floor, and started blacking out from the brightness of it. Taking short gasps of breath, she continued to jerk her head back. There was a squeak as the door opened a bit.  
  
Callie looked at the door in horror and gasped. "Fuck this!"  
  
She then jumped up and started running in the opposite direction of the door. She could feel her heart pumping and a drop of sweat slide down her back.  
  
"Callie," an exotic voice called.  
  
She whipped around and saw only those electric blue eyes in the door. On instinct she slammed her hand over her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You're medusa! Only your eyes are showing, which obviously means you have snakes for hair and you're going to turn me into stone!" Callie felt the words leave her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.  
  
The seductive voice shouted with laughter. "You already looked at my eyes and you didn't turn to stone."  
  
"I didn't look deep!" she yelled and then whimpered. "I want to go home."  
  
"Callie you are home."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to keep them from coming down and through her hand, but she helplessly felt a tear squeeze through her fingers.  
  
"Don't cry," the voice soothed creepily.  
  
Callie felt the wind sweep against her face as if it were licking the tears from her cheeks. Slowly she started to calm down and cautiously slipped her hand down her face. The eyes were still there, but no mouth, no body, nothing, but Callie could tell the person behind those eyes had smiled when she lifted her hand away.  
  
"You're beautiful," the voice dripped with seduction. "I saw you tonight at your dance. Breath taking."  
  
Callie bit her lip and stared on as if she was slightly in a trance. She brought her arm up behind her back and twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"Callie," the voice said. "I need your help."  
  
Not being able to stop herself she spoke, "My help? What can I do?"  
  
"You can speak the words. Say them."  
  
"I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Think," the voice spoke gently. "You know what they are."  
  
The room started changing into a beautiful castle. It looked liked the princes' castle in Cinderella elegant, beautiful, and soft. Everything had changed except for the eyes in the door. The door that had looked so gloomy turned into a silver door. It was a little strange having a door in middle of a room. Callie started walking around the door and saw the same thing she had seen on the other side.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The eyes just smiled and didn't answer. People began forming in the room in elegant gowns and tuxedos. They were dancing around the door and her. She looked around her as people twirled in front of her.  
  
"Talk about feeling out of place in pajamas and all," she whispered to herself.  
  
Lightening flashed through the air striking the people so suddenly Callie had jumped back and bumped into the opened silver door. The flesh of the gorgeous people started melting off and dark elves with pointed ears, a heart shaped head and evil dark eyes appeared.  
  
Callie looked on in horror and the elves that started circling her. They started disappearing and reappearing. Rubbing her eyes in confusion she looked on.  
  
"Is there a strobe light in here?"  
  
Callie closed her eyes again then opened them to be greeted face to face with one of the elves. An unknown force pushed her and she flew through the air, then sliding an extended ten feet on the floor. When she stopped she got to her knees and a piercing scream filled the air. The eyes in the door flinched and Callie watched the elegant evil palace break like it was glass.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Callie jerked awake. "Oh god!"  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, the alarm clock hummed. The red glowing letters showed that it was 9:53 in the morning.  
  
"Callie a man's here to see you," she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Oh no!" Callie half screamed.  
  
She scissor chopped out of her toasty warm bed, jumped in front of her mirror and puffed her hair up. She then dashed to her desk and wrote a piece of notebook.  
  
"Get dream suppressant pills," she spoke what she wrote.  
  
Went to the mirror one more time, turned her shoulder to the mirror and posed, with a deep seductive smile on her face.  
  
"Time to make a bang!"  
  
She ran out her bedroom door and downstairs.  
  
  
  
Part four: Movie Star  
  
  
  
TBC. I know this is extremely fast, but like I said this is a story meant for fun.I hope you all enjoyed this two part 'Eyes of the Lover' day. I'll have about two parts out tomorrow! 


	4. Movie Star

Thanks to:  
  
Cotys Child ~ It's hard to get an FG fic when there are so many crossovers with it. Like FG and VD etc. I haven't seen many stories just based on The Forbidden Game. I got sick of it and now I'm making a bad one on my own! Ha. I'm glad you like, I'll keep it coming if everyone keeps reviewing. (Hint)  
  
Zabella ~ 'Oh being young.' I'm guessing you miss being so? I don't remember it! Sheesh! Well keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Emmanuelle ~ I hope it gets more interesting and that you keep reading! I appreciate the comments much! *Smiles* I send out more, like now!  
  
Kitten ~ You no longer have to wait! The next chapter is here. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lyndsie Blake ~ You read the third part first? Well tell me what you think when you read the first parts! That's what I did when I read The Vampire Diaries, only I read the second book first.  
  
Joy Philips ~ You like the suspense huh? I'm glad you got some laughs out of it. That's what I was trying to do make it funny, sweet, serious etc. The scene with Callie and the group at the gym with the teacher was meant to be surprising and I'm glad it worked. I don't want Callie to be one- dimensional. I mean I just don't want her to be shy all the time; boring. So yeah, I make her shy, strong willed, speaks her mind, and not dull. Hopefully I made her like that anyway! You reviewed twice, yah, thank you twice!!  
  
Jia Kamiva Kuaro/Gabriella Quinn ~ I don't see any good Jenny/Tom sweet fics either and I just don't think Jenny and Julian are good together. I mean comparing Julian to Jenny; well Jenny's just dull. I don't like thinking about her like that because she is a good character. I just think she and Tom are a great couple. All the Forbidden Game fics are about Jenny changing her mind and going with Julian.  
  
Drakea/Abiona ~ Physically Julian won't be in this part but definitely in the next part! This parts basically just Callie coming home from stardom. She's extremely famous. It'll have details about her stardom and her addictions. Addictions? Read to find out! I hope you keep enjoying my story!  
  
  
  
Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Second note: I'm pretty much just writing this story for fun and to get my mind off the others in which people are demanding parts for. So enjoy. I do plan on updating this one more than the others, because it's for fun. Not that my other stories aren't for fun, they are but I just need something to get my mind off my other ones for a while and hope something will come to me.  
  
  
  
Part Four: Movie Star  
  
"Are all your things packed?" Callie's agent Alice asked.  
  
"Alice, I told you, I'm packed," Callie grinned at her uptight friend.  
  
Callie watched people dodge other people as they ran to catch their plane. People juggled babies, luggage, and boarding passes. The noise filled every square inch of the airport as Callie and Alice waited in the waiting room for the plane to start boarding.  
  
"It's just that you haven't taken a break from film making since you started three years ago and I'm worried you lose the, o what am I trying to say?"  
  
"Mojo?" Callie suggested.  
  
"Yes that's it! You've been a success since you started the series 'Glimmer'. You're started on the fourth season already. You've already won an award for best actress and then you started with movies. I just don't want you to slow down too much!"  
  
"Alice, don't worry."  
  
"Oh and when you get home don't forget you have an interview with that high school T.V. show."  
  
"That high school T.V. show belongs to the high school I use to go to."  
  
"Oh Callie, I just don't see why you're wasting time on a T.V. show that's only in one town."  
  
"Oh Alice, I think your snobby side is taking over sweets!"  
  
"Well with the payroll you get I'm surprised it didn't take over years ago."  
  
Callie looked up and grunted in laughter. She swung her legs over the arm of a chair that was next to her. A little girl ran up to Callie, twirled her hair and giggled.  
  
"Hi," she whispered her eyes struck in awe.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Ami," the little girl giggled.  
  
Callie smiled. "Really? I had a best friend named Ami when I was in high school."  
  
"Y-your Callie Locke," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, how old are you?"  
  
"Ten," Ami blushed and looked down at her feet. "May I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure," Callie knew it would come sooner or later.  
  
She reached for the furry pink pen and piece of paper that the little girl had produced and wrote in her perfect calligraphy handwriting.  
  
"Don't let the world keep you down, Callie Locke," the girl read back. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Come on sweetie," Callie guessed to be the little girls parents.  
  
Ami ran and skipped towards her parents screaming to them. "I'm going to be the most popular girl at school! I got to meet Callie Locke!"  
  
"Callie Locke's here? Where?" a group of teenage girls started screaming.  
  
"Oh dear, time for cover," Alice whispered starting to get up.  
  
"No, no, I'll do autographs."  
  
"You are really to giving. The seduction about being an actress is the mysteriousness."  
  
"Alice!"  
  
"Callie Locke!" screams chorused through the airport.  
  
Callie's eyes widened, "Oh boy."  
  
"Callie I really loved your movie 'Aqua' it was so great! That mermaid costume made you look so exotic and that guy you got to make out with under the water when you were human was so hot. He's new to the acting business isn't he?"  
  
Callie laughed as the girl who was first in line to get an autographed rammed questions out. " 'Aqua' was one of my favorites too. Terrance was the guys name yes he is new. That was his first film."  
  
"I'm Blake. I love all your movies especially 'Aqua', 'Obsession', and 'The Blue Sun'. 'Obsession' was such a twist from all the other movies you've done. I've never seen you be the bad girl. It was definitely hot. That leather outfit, damn," the teenage boy said.  
  
"Thank you," Callie smiled as she nodded at what he said.  
  
'Obsession' did show the twist in characters Callie could play; she played the killer in it. The other's she'd been the heroine.  
  
"Hello Callie Locke," a young boy said as he gave her the cover of 'Spells'.  
  
"Oh my god! This is the first movie I did. I almost forgot about it," Callie squealed.  
  
"It's my favorite one. I wish you'd do a sequel. I love how they made you look when you cast spells and how they made you able to levitate. That was awesome. I really didn't expect your boyfriend Karl to be the one messing with your powers and making you hurt people. That was low," he smiled as Callie handed him the tape.  
  
"You know, I'll talk to some people and see if I can suggest a sequel."  
  
Callie smiled as the boy 'yipped' and ran to his parents. She reached for the next piece of paper. With a ready grin she glanced up at the man that handed it to her and was jerked back. He had black hair and electric green eyes.  
  
"Ever think about modeling?" Callie stuttered.  
  
He grinned. "No never."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Wesley," he said as his eyes wandered down.  
  
"Wow, hot and a good name," Callie complimented.  
  
"Multi-talented and versatile as well."  
  
Callie threw her head back and laughed. "Two handed, wow that's got to be good in the." Callie started to say 'bed' but then looked at the family of children right behind the guy. "Um air plane. Time to get on!"  
  
"Oh please Ms. Locke one more autograph?" The little girl with the family begged.  
  
"One more."  
  
"Seeya Callie Locke," the guy said and walked away.  
  
"Hmm," Callie looked on dreamily.  
  
"Don't get moony eyed! Reporters, one o'clock," Alice poked Callie.  
  
Callie flipped her hair over and saw reporters trying to get closer for a scoop and rolled her eyes as she finished the signing and walked to the gate.  
  
"Great this is just what I need 'The star has been strucked' or some corny thing like that. I can't even admire a hot guy with out it being made a world wide gossip column."  
  
"It's the price you pay when you're famous."  
  
"Please don't go all psychological on me," Callie begged.  
  
"This'll be good for you Callie. We haven't seen your parents since the last time they visited you at your condo."  
  
"Yeah. I wish it was like that this time, but Drew is sick and I haven't seen him in two years."  
  
Drew, Callie's little brother, begged and pleaded for Callie to come home because he hadn't seen her in so long. Jenny and Tom wouldn't let Drew miss school so that was definitely out of the picture. Callie had been set on not coming home for awhile, maybe even ever, but she missed Drew so much she couldn't turn him down when he had called coughing up a storm.  
  
"I really hate planes," Alice whimpered biting her nails.  
  
Her mousy brown hair fell in her face and her brown eyes shown nothing but fear as she took her seat next to Callie. Alice had made sure she had bought aisle seats.  
  
"I don't know why you wouldn't allow me to get first class, it's so crowded back here."  
  
"I told you Alice, just because we have the money doesn't mean I should always look for the best. I can't wait to get off this plane and get some real food." Callie said excitedly.  
  
"Oh yes a good clean restaurant is definitely a pleasing sound."  
  
"Restaurant? I was kind of thinking drive thru, like McDonalds."  
  
"McDonalds? Oh what a wretched restaurant."  
  
"What? Please! What kind of food could be easier and tastier? You only need three fingers to eat the biggest burger they have. My mouth is watering."  
  
"I feel woozy," Alice groaned.  
  
Callie shook her head and slipped her headphones on. She flipped the power button but instead of the soft voice of Enya a seductive mysterious voice came.  
  
*Callie help me. When you don't take your dream suppressant pills I'm alive in your dreams. All you have to do is carve my name on that paper on your lap. In my world it's the runes of life you'll be writing and I'll be alive not only in your dreams. Uruz is the rune that opens to door between our worlds. It looks like a inverted U. All you have to do is write it. *  
  
Callie flicked the button off, looked at it, and then flipped it back on to hear Enya. "Strange."  
  
Alice, who had been reading 'Vogue', looked up. "What was that Callie?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Callie said nervously.  
  
She sighed and then forgetting about settled back into the seat covered in a blanket. She placed her purse on her lap and poked through it snatching up her pills. She popped them in her mouth dozed off.  
  
Part Five: Sweet Home (thinking about changing it)  
  
TBC.  
  
This part was supposed to have more in it, but I got distracted and decided to put the other stuff in the next part. She'll be home in the starting of part five. Oh and keep the reviews coming!!!! 


	5. Sweet Home

Thanks to:  
  
Cotys Child ~ BIG REVIEW!! Yah, thank you much! I love big reviews. You know, it's not the dream suppressant pills she had an addiction problem with, you'd think it would be that but it's not. Writing this story for fun as gotten me a devoted fan! *Jumps for joy* Jenny's dull when she's around Julian, or so it seems because he so.you know? When she's with Tom she seems fun. I just don't think Jenny lives up to Julian's image, my opinion anyway. It's not that I don't read fics with Jenny and Julian pairings, I do, it's just that.well you get the picture!  
  
Yunami The Dragon ~ Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Janie Hodges-Bradley ~ I know, aren't I a stinker!! Be prepared that's going to be after every part! I'm glad you 'love' it. I hope you continue reading. In my mind the story will get gobs better, that's in my mind though, we'll just see how it turns out. Suspense huh? Suspense is good. If you like my idea for this story you might want to check out my other unfinished stories. Hint to you.to everyone.  
  
J. Smith ~ Three times! Three times! I guess you love it huh? A song came to mind when I said that, don't worry I won't sing it.  
  
Caitlin Dean/Kira Storm ~ Yah, greatness of the story, I know Julian + Another Chance = Not with Jenny! Good idea on my part. *Bows* I really shouldn't have said this; I'm probably losing some reviewers from that little comment. Hope not! Enjoy this.  
  
Note to story readers: More reviews! Come on I had so many more reviews last time I sent out some chapters. Don't be stingy! Love peeps that commented!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Note: Movies that I mention in this story are titles that I thought up and are not real movies. If there's a title that I say that does have a movie named after it sorry.I've probably have never heard about it.  
  
  
  
Part Five: Sweet Home  
  
"I can't believe we're here!" Callie whispered.  
  
Looking at the house she grew up in brought more emotions than she had planned on and tears filled in her eyes. Nothing had changed, except for the fence surrounding the yard for the chocolate lab puppy Drew had gotten for this fourteenth birthday last year.  
  
"You know Callie, this is the first time I've been here," Alice smiled over to her as she suppressed a smile.  
  
"What?" Callie asked looking at her mysteriously.  
  
"It looks like a doll house!" Alice laughed.  
  
Callie lifted her eyebrow. "How is that funny?"  
  
"Little inside joke."  
  
Callie 'hmmed' her and lifted up her carry on bag. She looked over at Alice and shook her head as they both walked up the walk, but before they could get with in two feet of the door a shout came from the inside of the house.  
  
"Drew! Damnit!"  
  
Callie grinned as Drew raced out the door with Uncle Zack trailing behind waving his arms like a mad man. Drew jumped down the three stairs and bashed right in to Callie making them both fall. Having the wind blown out of her Callie looked down at the boy in her lap and glared playfully.  
  
"If I have a bruise on my ass major sueage is happening," Callie pierced her lips.  
  
Drew's respond was throwing himself into her and hugging her tightly. "Callie! I missed you so much."  
  
"Okay sweet pea breathing is becoming a problem here."  
  
Drew smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem bro!" Callie then ruffled his hair as a tender note in her voice entered. "I missed you too."  
  
Drew stood up waiting for Callie to get up. When she just sat there looking up at him he sighed, rolled his eyes and held out a hand.  
  
"You know, for a movie star having to keep in shape to be a good movie star you sure are lazy."  
  
When Callie got to her feet she smacked him in the back of the head. He grinned evilly and then ran back in to tell everyone the good news.  
  
"What is this, a cook out? I here Dee and Audrey fighting."  
  
"Hey sweet face," Zack smiled and embraced her.  
  
"Hey Uncle Zack. How are the young'uns? Oh how's Summer? Pregnant again I hear," Callie grinned then added with a jiggling motion. "Keeping the bed a jumping huh?"  
  
Zack's smiled wiped off his face and his eyes widened. "I can not believe you just said that."  
  
Callie smiled again then punched him in the arm. "Well believe it Mr."  
  
Zack turned swiftly, stopped, and then walked in.  
  
"Callie." Jenny whimpered as she came to the door.  
  
Callie lifted her smiling face up. When she saw her mother she did something she hadn't done in years; cried.  
  
"Mamma," Callie held her arms up and ran to her.  
  
Jenny embraced her tightly and shoved her face in her hair.  
  
"Mmm, mom smell," Callie, whispered into her mother's neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a comforting mom smell, it's what you always smell like. I still remember it even though I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
Jenny grinned and fresh tears popped into her eyes as she held Callie's checks in her hand. "You're so strange Callie doll."  
  
"I'm your daughter, where do you think I get if from?"  
  
"Callie!" came none other than Dee's voice.  
  
Instead of hugging her however Dee ran up and gave her a hearty pat on the back. "I saw your new movie. Nice," was all she said.  
  
"Thanks! I thought it was 'nice' too when I got to make out with Tom Cruise."  
  
"Callie, Callie, Callie, what were you thinking?" Tom's voice came as he heard the conversation about Blue Night.  
  
"You saw it too huh?" Callie grinned at her fathers face.  
  
"I told you not to take that part! It was too provocative. That's the only reason you got those good ratings," Tom scolded gently as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"No Pop's it was a good movie and part. Just that the fans got to see a little of body added a perk. Don't freak."  
  
Tom chucked her under the chin and then kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey Mikey, Auds," Callie yelled as she saw Michael and Audrey in the door.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I hate that name."  
  
Audrey glanced at her husband. "How do you think I feel? She calls me Auds."  
  
"Why do you hate them? They're so cute." Callie asked and then, not waiting for an answer turned her head towards Jenny and asked, "What's for dinner?"  
  
Jenny's smile wiped off her face and she stomped in the house muttering, "Typical response. Comes home after ten months and the first think she asks is 'what's for dinner?'"  
  
"Mamma what do you expect I'd come home for. I'm gonna eat me a good home cooked meal tonight."  
  
"Callie talk properly our you won't be eating."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Callie muttered as she dragged her feet up the front porch steps and into the house. "I'm going upstairs and changing into some comfortable clothes."  
  
She leapt up the stairs and into her old room. It was just how she left it. She jumped on the bad and turned her head into the sheets. The soothing smell of laundry detergent from the blankets greeted her.  
  
"I could sleep for hours," she mumbled into the comforter.  
  
But, since she couldn't she jumped up a bit and searched her closet for clothes she had left here in preparation for her next visit. She flipped through the assortment of clothes until she decided on a pair of black, stretch material, drawstring pants, and a matching black t-shirt. Just as she was about to take them off the hanger a silver glint caught her eye. She pushed her clothes aside and saw strange carvings.  
  
"This was here last time I visited."  
  
Come to think of it, Callie hadn't come her in three years, her parents always visited her, and it really could have been anyone. Callie thought as she traced her fingers over it.  
  
"It had to be Drew," she said as she turned around with her clothes in hand.  
  
She put the pajamas on and was about to go out when she heard something from the closet she'd closed. She walked over, opened it, and was greeted by a breeze.  
  
"Wind? Inside a closet? Creepy house," Callie said shaking her head.  
  
She failed to see four pair of eyes that had been staring at her behind the close as she closed the closet one more time and headed down stairs.  
  
TBC..  
  
I know it's been forever. Business busyness and so forth. Happy Christmas Eve everyone. I just thought I'd send a short part out, since it's been so long. I didn't add very much to it, but it's a chapter/part. Comments please.the next part will come out faster if I get a lot (HINT HINT) 


	6. The Game

Thanks to:  
  
Yunami The Dragon Elle Cotys child ~ I'm emailing you right after I send this part out. I'll tell you some of my ideas for the story.  
  
Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Author: Aya  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Disclaimers: I own all the characters not recognized. L.J. Smith characters from The Forbidden Game are hers.  
  
Note: I'm getting tired of seeing all these stories where Jenny changes her mind and goes with Julian or she brings him back. Personally I think Jenny and Tom are perfect for each other, why not bring in a daughter and let Julian have a real chance. So instead of making this a challenge I decided to take it up for myself!  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
Note: (~) means that the dialogue is basically in L.J. Smith's words, only said by a different person.  
  
Chapter Six: The Game  
  
Callie stretched at the dinning room table rubbing her stomach. "Dinner was awesome momma!"  
  
"Well it should be. I spent hours," she started to say.  
  
Audrey lifted her eyebrows, "Excuse me, miss I spent hours cooking, well so did I."  
  
"You too," Jenny dismissed teasingly with her hand.  
  
Audrey grunted and Dee laughed. "You shouldn't be laughing Dee you sat on your butt and gripped and complained about it taking to long for 'them girls' to cook!" Audrey pointed out smiling.  
  
"Well that's Dee Dee for you!" Tom bellowed laughing.  
  
Jenny looked at him. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"No-I," Tom started saying then saw the look in Jenny's eyes. "Okay, maybe just a little tipsy, but that's it."  
  
"Tipsy my ass," Dee muttered smirking.  
  
"Oh busted!" Drew grinned lightly elbowing Callie in the ribs.  
  
"He's not busted, he just not getting any tonight," Jenny grinned evilly.  
  
Tom's eyes widened as he looked at Jenny who couldn't wipe the satisfying grin off her face. His eyes turned pleading.  
  
Drew and Callie groaned, "Ewe!"  
  
"Jen! Please don't do that!" Tom whined.  
  
"Well, a, Dad maybe if you got on your knees and," Callie started saying.  
  
"I believe he's been on his knees one too many times this week," Jenny smiled as Tom blushed.  
  
Callie's eye jerked to her mother. She plopped back into her chair looking shock and disgusted. However her brother Drew missed the double meaning and looked at his mother confused.  
  
"What's he been doing on his knees?"  
  
Callie who had lifted her glass of water to get a drink chocked and busted out laughing. "Sweet pea I don't think you want to know!"  
  
Jenny turned a half horrified half amused look to her daughter. "Callie! I'm surprised at you!"  
  
Tom pierced his lips. "You shouldn't be this little brats had a mouth on her ever since she could hold a conversation with Dee."  
  
Noting he didn't look too amused Dee rolled her eyes. "Tom, get bent."  
  
"The tension is rising. Good-bye!" Callie grinned as she left the kitchen.  
  
"Callie do go and watch T.V. we were going to go for a drive," Jenny hollered following her daughter into the living room.  
  
"When's Uncle Joey coming? I mean he is going to make to see me before I leave right?" Callie asked.  
  
"I-I don't know if he'll make it. He's been busy with his corporation, Becca, and the kids."  
  
Callie cast her eyes down as she took the remote in her hand. "Yeah I guess he would be. Not like he'd want to see me anyway," she mumbled the last part.  
  
"Callie Locke that is not true."  
  
"Yes it is! I haven't seen him since I left to become an actress. He never thought I'd make it. I know he's disappointed in me. He didn't want me to change my mind on being a Marine Biologist. He said it was my first choice that I should always stick with my first choice. 'It's always the best idea.' Mom it was too practical for me. I wanted to be an actress and I am and I'm good."  
  
Jenny sat in a sideways position next to her daughter, who'd taken a seat on the couch. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and laid her chin on her hand. "Don't be mad at him. He was always practical minded himself. Stubborn he is."  
  
"Yeah, well if he doesn't stop being stubborn he won't have a niece anymore!" Callie growled out and shrugged out of her mothers embrace getting up.  
  
"Callie," Jenny whispered helplessly.  
  
A loud pounding came to the door followed by a shout of laughter. Callie turned in the hallway so that her head turned to the door as she recognized the voices.  
  
She ran to the door and swung it open. "Hey bitches!"  
  
"CALLIE!" Jenny screamed.  
  
The tiny group of girls screaming and hugging out weighed her scream. A pounding of screams of 'your hair isn't blue' coming from Callie, and 'You are so hot, marry me' coming from Will and another 'what about Janine?' from Callie and then it was silence. Callie glanced around not seeing Janine among the group.  
  
"Guys, where's Janine?" Callie asked her voice cracking.  
  
"Um," Kirsten murmured.  
  
"Kirsten what? Tawny? Ami? Where's Janine?"  
  
"She umm, got in a car accident about a year ago," Jeremy half whispered.  
  
Callie's eyes watered. "I'm guessing she isn't okay."  
  
Will had gone still at the mention of his dead girlfriends name and Callie looked over at him in time to see a tear drop down on to his close.  
  
"Will, I'm so sorry," Callie's voice cracked as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He loosely slid his muscular arms around her waist and buried his head into her shoulders. His, slightly shaking as he cried.  
  
"Why, why didn't anyone tell me? I didn't even get invited to the funeral."  
  
Will slightly pulled away. "We did, we even tried calling you. We figured with all the fan mail you get you hadn't gotten to it yet and your bodyguards weren't allowing any calls because you had a stalker at the time."  
  
"This is the only time I'll do it," Callie whispered then spoke so everyone could hear. "Curse me being famous. I'm so sorry you guys. I would have been there. Oh Janine."  
  
"She was buried on September 3rd," Tawny said.  
  
"In the Town graveyard," Kirsten put in.  
  
Callie brought her hand up to her mouth and gave an uneasy sigh.  
  
"That's unbelievable," Callie muttered.  
  
No one said anything for a while. Just stared at each other, taking in the news for Callie, remembering the shock and sadness for the others.  
  
"Will, I would have been there."  
  
"I know," he smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. I would have dropped everything."  
  
"We know you would have," Ami said grinning as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"I can't believe you went normal Ami," Callie smiled.  
  
"Well, when you loose your best friend and get kicked out of your parents house after high school graduation I kind of had too."  
  
Callie smiled sadly at Ami knowing her parents would have done it sooner or later. "You never lost me."  
  
Ami lifted her gaze up. "You never wrote. I got three letters from you in three years."  
  
"I don't have an excuse other than I was busy."  
  
"Friends aren't important then?"  
  
Callie cringed; it was bound to happen, this conversation. "You, all of you, are important to me."  
  
Ami was about to say something when Jeremy butted in. "Could we not. Ami you can very well wait 'till tomorrow!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I'd like to go see Janine's grave."  
  
"I knew you'd want to see it, but would it be all right if we went tomorrow? I'd rather not think about her at the moment. And hey, I brought a game," Will smiled hopefully.  
  
Callie hesitated. "Tomorrow then. What is that? Is that like a blank box with a Candy land game inside? I like Candy land and all, but I'm not in the mood to play it at the moment."  
  
Will was holding out a white box that glistened from how white it was.  
  
"Callie honey, we're going for a drive would you all like to join us?" Jenny asked properly.  
  
"No thanks Mrs. L," the all chimed at once.  
  
Callie grinned. "Yeah, me either."  
  
"Well your loss," Jenny said as she grabbed her coat and went out the front door followed by the other.  
  
"Have fun, definitely going to have more than I am at the moment," Dee said to them.  
  
"Bye Dee!" Callie laughed out.  
  
She hurriedly shut the door and shooed them all into the living room where Will had all ready started setting the table.  
  
"Okay what the hell is that?" Ami asked as Will started building it and forming it's house shape.  
  
"I think it's a house," Will offered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How is this a game? It's a paper house!"  
  
"~ It's a game," Tawny said. "~ See, there are instructions on the back of the lid. Scary instructions.~" She grinned evilly. "~ I like them!~"  
  
"~ But how can you play a game with a paper house?~" Callie asked.  
  
After a while all pitched in building it, with Will doing most of the work still because he was the only one who could actually build something with out it being a dangerous hazard.  
  
"~ Look, here's some furniture to put inside-are you done with the first floor yet Will? You see, this is the parlor, and here's a little parlor table. Gothic Revival, I think. Mother has one. I'll put it here.~"  
  
"Where are the dolls?" Tawny asked searching for them.  
  
"There aren't any," Callie informed as she looked as well.  
  
"~ Yes, there are," ~Tawny said and grinned. She'd curled her long legs up and was reading the instructions to herself.~ "~And they're us. I t says we each get a paper doll for a playing piece, and we draw our own face on it, and then we move the pieces through the house, trying to get to the turret at the top. That's the game.~"  
  
"~You said it was scary," Jeremy objected.  
  
"~ I didn't finish. It's a haunted house. You run into a different nightmare in every room while you're trying to get to the top. And you have to watch for the Shadow Men.~"  
  
"~ The What?? ~" Callie asked in shock.  
  
"~ The Shadow Man. He's like the Sandman, only he brings you nightmares. He's lurking around in side, and if he catches you, he'll-well, listen. He'll 'bring to life your darkest fantasies and make you confess you most secret fears.~"  
  
Kirsten looked up from her side of the directions and aimed her glance at Jeremy. "~Go get some of Drew's colored pencil. We're going to need to draw a lot. Not just the paper dolls that are us; we're also supposed to draw our worst nightmare~."  
  
"~ I think I'm going to like this,~" Tawny smiled.  
  
When the time came for them to draw there worst nightmares Callie encountered a problem. She knew what she was afraid of; she just didn't know how to draw it. How could you draw being scared of not being loved, of not being able to love others in return?  
  
Finally as the others called out being done Callie drew ferociously with a red colored pencil and looked down to see a heart.  
  
"Callie are you done?"  
  
She looked up at Ami. "Um yeah. Sorry. What did you draw Will?"  
  
Will glanced up flipping his hair out of his face as a boyish look crossed over it. "~Can't tell you. It's a secret. ~"  
  
Callie pierced her lips and then stuck her nose out in the air. This gesture rubbed out a giggle from Will as he handed his folded up piece of paper to Tawny.  
  
"~That's right, they're secrets," Tawny informed. "~You don't get to see them until you reach the room they're in.~"  
  
"~We need just one more thing, ~"~ Kirsten said. She paused dramatically and then said~, "~The Shadow Man.~"  
  
"Anyone want to listen to some music while playing this game? Just a little," Callie asked.  
  
Jeremy looked up with a smile. "Hell yeah."  
  
"No we need to be able to read the cards out loud," Tawny said.  
  
"So we'll keep it low." Callie grinned.  
  
Tawny rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat knowing it was hopeless in debating in music being on or off. It always went on.  
  
"95.5!" Will added.  
  
"Of course," Callie said sarcastically.  
  
Kirsten snorted in disgust. She hated that station, but the rest of the group loved it. So basically she always suffered when it came to music choices.  
  
"Oh wait, leave it on this station please. This is 'Man of Constant Sorrow'. Please?" Kirsten begged suddenly.  
  
^ I am a man of constant sorrow;   
  
I've seen trouble all my day.   
  
I bid farewell to old Kentucky,   
  
The place where I was born and raised.   
  
(The place where he was born and raised)^  
  
"Oh gods!" Callie moaned.  
  
"Hey it isn't that bad."  
  
Callie gave Kirsten a hopeless look. She stood by the stereo until it was done even though her friends had already started playing the game.  
  
"I can't handle this shit," Callie said changing it quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Kirsten said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Kirsten mumbled.  
  
"Callie, it's your turn," Will said looking down at the directions on the board. "Oh man. We forgot to take the Oath."  
  
"The what?" Callie asked.  
  
"~The Oath of the Game,~" Will said. ~His voice was sinister. "~It says here that we each have to swear that we're playing this game of our own free will, and that the game is real.~ Let me read the instructions: ~ 'There is a Shadow World, like our own but different, existing alongside ours but never touching. Some people call it the world of dreams, but it is as real as anything else' and then it says that entering the Shadow World can be dangerous, so you play at your own risk.~"  
  
"Oh, I swear," Callie said first.  
  
"Ditto," Tawny said.  
  
"No, you have to say 'I swear'," Will said.  
  
"I swear."  
  
"I swear."  
  
They all swore and continued on playing the game. Callie could have sworn she heard things scuttling around the house, light banging noises, things that the game said would happen, but the music was loud, so she couldn't be sure.  
  
"I'm just scaring myself," she whispered.  
  
"Callie it's your turn."  
  
"Roll for me."  
  
"I can't, you have to," Will said.  
  
Callie sighed, went to the table rolled the dice and read the words aloud. "You hear a clock strike nine," she started then stopped. "This is so stupid."  
  
Callie threw the card down as she heard a chime from her upstairs clock. She then walked to the stereo to turn it up and found the song 'Dolphins Cry' by Live was just starting.  
  
"Good song!" she said as she turned it up a little louder.  
  
Callie started swaying and dancing to the voice and singing along with it. She failed to notice that the clock had just struck eight.  
  
"Callie," Tawny looked at her friend dancing.  
  
  
  
^The way you're bathed in light  
  
Reminds me of that night  
  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
  
And I was swept away  
  
With nothin' left to say  
  
Some helpless fool  
  
Yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
  
You're all I need to find  
  
So when the time is right  
  
Come to me sweetly, come to me  
  
Come to me^  
  
  
  
Gusts of wind filled the room blowing Callie's hair in her face. Callie didn't think anything of it and continued dancing. The front door opened and Callie turned to see Audrey, Michael, Dee, her mother, her father, and Zach coming in. She waved.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as she saw the paper house.  
  
"NO!" Tom screamed realizing what it was.  
  
As he screamed the clock struck nine. ~ It was a sensation of air rushing by them, as if a hurricane had come in through the closed sliding glass door. A black, roaring hurricane that burned even as it froze. It hurt her like a physical thing, shaking her body and blinding her. She lost track of the room. Finally she lost track of that too. The pain stopped for a while, and she just drifted. ~  
  
The next thing Callie heard was a splash as water caught her fall. Water filled her lungs as she swallowed the water and pushed up into her nose stinging the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh no, Tom!" Jenny said looking around the room at the others.  
  
"We're in the game too, but we didn't play. I don't understand."  
  
"Tom I'm surprised at you," a familiar exotic voice came.  
  
Tom stiffened from his position on the floor beside him he could swear he heard an intake of breath from Dee and Jenny. "Julian."  
  
"You're came in the room at almost the same time the clock stroked. You got pulled in, and now you'll all play."  
  
"You can't have Jenny," Tom grounded out.  
  
Julian glared at him. "I don't want Jenny, I want revenge. I died for her and what did she do? Marry you!"  
  
Jenny's eyes widened. "Julian please, don't do this."  
  
"You don't even have the ring anymore. What did you do with it?" His voice sounded like death if there was a sound.  
  
"I gave it to," Jenny started saying as she heard a sputter from the small pond they landed by.  
  
They all turned and looked seeing Callie brushing her hair while doggy paddling to the side to get out.  
  
"Why do I have to fall in the water?" Callie asked angrily. "Isn't anyone going to come and help me?" she asked even more angrily as she slipped.  
  
When no one answered and just stood there, well some staring some standing, she noticed the looks on their faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Comments please! Sorry about the mistakes. I wanted to get this part done and out. It's extra long so I hope you all like it! This is basically since I've made you guys wait so long and all. Comments please! 


	7. The Meeting

Thanks to:  
  
Amber Evans Potter ~ Thank you very much. About Jenny and Tom never letting their daughter be disrespectful, well I made Callie's character that way because it makes her the total opposite of Jenny. So if I decide to make Julian fall in love with her, that's a big 'if', than it won't be because she reminded him of something he couldn't have, Jenny.  
  
Kitten ~ Something my mother use to say 'shit in one hand, want in the other, and see which one gets filled faster', boy that really irritated me. So I decided that I 'wanted' so much that the want would get filled way more quickly, so here's the next part. *Smiles*  
  
Soraia ~ Julian + Nice = Wrong in Eyes of a Lover, for the time being. The only way I can say it, without being too obscene is that he's going to be a real asshole in some of these parts, but the hot, sweet, 'honey', Julian tends to melt a bit. I quoted 'honey' because I have a naughty idea that I only shared with Cotys Child, and oh my gosh, you guys are in for a treat!  
  
Zabella ~ He's only goggled eyed by Callie's entrance and a little by her resemblance to Jen. I have something in store for both of them. Although, I just e-mailed Cotys with a new plot twist, 'twist' you say, as usual, and I'm waiting for the response on it. Just to see if it's a good idea and if she likes it, and if she does it'll be in the story, if not you guys will never know.  
  
alocin ~ 'Unique' huh? Well, I've never really had anyone call a story of mine 'Unique'. I'm flattered. I did once have someone ask what my other 'books' were called so they could 'buy' them. I was like 'I don't have any books out, just fanfiction and some original work' and she was like 'I'll buy your books when you publish them.' Of course I loved it! *Grins*  
  
Shadow ~ Short and to the point was your review. Thanks for having an interest!  
  
cotys child ~ Aren't I a stinker with the cliffhangers? I hate them myself, but as I continue to write I find it hard to not have them. If you don't have them people won't be practically starving, thirsting, for the next part, you know? Here it is, enjoy!  
  
Elle ~ Sorry you had to wait to find out I had actually two more chapters up. I've been lacking with posting them up on the Night World list and TTales. Sorry!  
Note: Someone e-mailed me, not sure who, about asking me to notify them when I updated my stories, well I forgot your e-mail address and I'd love to inform you, but as you can tell I'm having a bit of a problem. So sorry! Aya  
  
Oh, Oh and another note: I know it's been awhile for this part to come out, I'm sorry. I don't have this part done, but I made a three-page teaser. I hope you enjoy it and ah don't forget to comment!!  
More spoilers: I use one line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and one line from Sherrilyn Kenyons' Fantasy Lover. Read this book along with her other book Night Pleasure. Also I kind of use the concept of knowing ones true name from the books Sweep. How if someone knew someone else's true name they'd have power of them.  
Title: Eyes of a Lover  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: The Forbidden Game  
  
Summary: After three years of film making Callie Locke is coming home. The ambitious, successful, and sexy actress rocks the world of her small hometown when she returns, but someone's back from her mother's past and he's rocking Callie's world.  
  
More spoilers: I use one line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and one line from Sherrilyn Kenyons' Fantasy Lover. Read this book along with her other book Night Pleasure. Also I kind of use the concept of knowing ones true name from the books Sweep. How if someone knew someone else's true name they'd have power of them.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Meeting  
More spoilers: I use one line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and one line from Sherrilyn Kenyons' Fantasy Lover. Read this book along with her other book Night Pleasure. Also I kind of use the concept of knowing ones true name from the books Sweep. How if someone knew someone else's true name they'd have power of them.  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Callie demanded as she doggy paddled in the middle of the ice cold water.  
  
Will lifted his arm up and pointed to the right indicating steps to get out. Callie groaned, rolled her head, and went underneath the water free styling towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh Callie," Jenny whispered despairingly. "Why does she have to be here? I don't want anything to happened to her Tom."  
  
Tom grinded his teeth together and glanced towards Jenny, "I don't either, but what can we do?"  
  
Jenny lifted a hand to her mouth and choked back a cry. "There must be something."  
  
As Callie started up the stairs she slipped and dropped back into the water half way. Grunting she glanced up as she lifted herself up. "Slippery there."  
  
Ami grinned and shook her head at her best friend. She galloped, avoiding the mysterious man, over to where she was and offered a hand.  
  
"Finally, someone with manners," Callie said.  
  
Callie got out and straightened her soaked shirt and pants. Sighing she reached into her pocket for her hair tie. Hair was plastered to her forehead, but ignoring that she took the rest, that wasn't attached to her face, and put it up into a messy ponytail.  
  
"I am so going to take the longest bath, with tons of the bubblies, the hottest, not luke warm, not cold, of the century," Callie hollered as she threw her hands up.  
  
Everyone watched Callie as she walked across the room to the other side right in front of Julian. Jenny's eyes widened, Tom stiffened, Dee sucked in her breath, Michael scratched his head, Audrey bit her lip, but the others looked and just smiled.  
  
Realizing there wasn't anywhere to go Callie turned around. "Um, where are we?"  
  
Julian who had been looking at her in shock slowly grinned. The evil smile sent chills down Jenny's back as she watched her daughter turn her eyes to the man that gave her nightmares so long ago.  
  
"Who are you?" Callie asked.  
  
"Well, I shan't stoop to the basic cliché of saying 'your worst nightmare', but, well, it's true."  
  
"I don't have a worst nightmare," Callie said looking him in the eye.  
  
"You do now," the electric blue eyed grinned evilly and snapped his fingers.  
  
Next thing Callie felt was harsh wind whipping through her clothes and her wet hair. She heard her mother call out to her in a panic and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A pain slashed through Callie's back. "Owe, owe, and OWE."  
  
Slowly, painfully, she got up holding her hand to her head. Her eyes blurred and she had to double over from a nauseating feeling that was coming into her stomach.  
  
"Oh god, talk about your highness," she moaned. "Where in the freaking hell am I?"  
  
The place smelled of must and mildew. The smell was so raunchy and full force that Callie gagged hard. It was dark. Pitch black, so dark Callie could barely see her hand in front of her face.  
  
Taking a deep breath Callie placed her fingers on the cold, rough, cemented ground, and lifted herself up. She headed towards what she guessed was a wall and contacted slimy ooze. Jerking back swiftly she rubbed the ooze onto her jeans.  
  
"That was gross," Callie said to herself.  
  
As she said this lights turned on, but what was weird is that when they came on Callie saw no sign of a lamp or ceiling bulb anywhere. The walls were opaque and very dingy, but clear. There wasn't any glisten of ooze that she'd touched.  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Callie?" came a worried voice.  
  
"Ami? Where are we?"  
  
"I have the same question, but no answer, but this seems familiar."  
  
"You're in the game you started playing about an hour ago," a masculine, exotic voice whispered in Callie's ear, which was a little too close for comfort.  
  
Callie jerked to the left side, away from the voice, jumped over to where Ami was, and turned swiftly to see familiar electric green eyes.  
  
"You're that guy that can use both his hands!" Callie confirmed her familiarity.  
  
His gaze on Callie intensified. "Yes, I use them very well too."  
  
Callie paused, lifted her mouth open to say something, paused again, and then spoke. "Right."  
  
"Holy green guacamole," was all Ami got out as she stared at the beautiful man.  
  
They just stared at each other. The man at Callie, Callie at him, and Ami at him, there was silence and starring. Callie felt her wet clothes plastered to her skin and suddenly became uncomfortable with the intensity of the mans stare and as it began wondering down. Insecurely Callie lifted her arms up and folded them around the upper half of her body. Her actions seemed to please the man and he grinned sexily.  
  
"Holy green guacamole," Ami repeated. "Holy green guaca."  
  
"Am's, enough with the holy greenness, please," Callie shouted in frustration.  
  
Ami jerked her gaze away from the mysterious, exotic man, and looked at Callie. "Can't help it," was her reply.  
  
"So, we're playing that paper doll house game are we?"  
  
"You must play and defeat your nightmares or die."  
  
"Oh great, what else would I be playing for?" Callie sighed, and then realizing what she said smacked her hand over her mouth and then lowered it. "God I really just said that didn't I?"  
  
He grinned. "I'm Orion."  
  
"Like from Orion's Belt?" Callie asked.  
  
"No, I just liked the name. I am getting tired of it, so long of life I'm beginning to forget my real name."  
  
"So why don't you give us your real name?" Ami asked?  
  
"And give you a small portion of power of me, I don't think so. Ami isn't your true name. Now back to the point. You're playing the game you started an hour ago, only in real life. Since, my buddy Jules, didn't pick a lead player, I'll pick you Callie Locke."  
  
"Orion! What are you doing?" boomed a voice.  
  
"Hey Jules, just appointing a main player."  
  
"No one is to be a lead player, they're all on their own, to die alone in their nightmares."  
  
"Don't be so harsh, you're going to get what you want anyway."  
  
"What is it that he wants?" Callie asked looking at Orion.  
  
"Revenge," he smiled softly at her.  
  
"On who?"  
  
Orion looked down and then flipped his head back up with another grin. "Your mother."  
  
"M-my mother? What did she do?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Orion suggested.  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
Orion gazed at her deeply walked closer to her and stood in front of her. "Okay."  
  
Callie slowly pulled her head back. "You have a problem with personal space don'tcha?"  
  
He laughed, not losing eye contact. He lifted his hand up and brushed her cheek. "I can't help it," he said pausing and looking up as if he could understand that something was going to happen. "Got to go kitten."  
  
"Kitten?" Callie asked confused then jerked back in surprise as he disappeared.  
  
"Callie, we're playing our nightmares, right?" Ami's voice quavered.  
  
Callie smacked her hands against her thighs, sighed, and turned towards Ami. "That's what I got."  
  
Ami shook her head. "Great."  
  
A growl pierced the air.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Note: Guess what? I got chapter eight done too, so if I get some time I'll send it out tomorrow, maybe tonight. I'll have to think about it. 


	8. The First

Chapter eight: The First  
  
Red eyes glowed into view.  
  
"Am's honey, what's your nightmare?"  
  
"A-a rabid werewolf eating me, it started from Little Red Riding Hood."  
  
"The wolf in Little Red isn't a rabid werewolf!"  
  
"Well you know how my brother emphasized," Ami whimpered huddling into a corner.  
  
Callie turned back to the growling. "Ami get up."  
  
Ami shook her head breathing choppily. "N-no."  
  
"Get your ass up!"  
  
"No, I-I can't move my legs."  
  
Callie slowly walked backwards toward Ami, bent down, and jerked her hand up. Ami stood up, half leaning on Callie.  
  
"You can do this. I won't leave you, I promise."  
  
Ami's eyes filled with tears. "You promise?" she gritted out.  
  
Callie lifted her face up. "I promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now would be a good time to run! Ya think?"  
  
Ami screamed and started running hand in hand with Callie.  
  
"I can't do this," Ami whispered hysterically throwing herself to the side.  
  
The wolf obviously didn't see it and kept running after Callie, gaining speed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Callie screamed as the wolf snipped at her ankles but not getting it. "Ami are you okay?"  
  
As she said this, the wolf leapt throwing its body on top of Callie's. Callie cried out as her chest smashed into the floor. The wolf slashed his nails through her shirt and the skin of her back. She bucked taking the wolf by surprise and scrambled to get up. As she almost got up she slipped on something and fell, her slashed back slammed into the floor.  
  
"Owe," she whimpered.  
  
The wolf leapt. His nails slicing from the base of her neck to the rise of her left breast, she could hear the tearing of her clothing as the wolf slashed her chest. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Ami! You have to do something. Owe!" Callie screamed.  
  
She pushed her hands up into the wolf's neck. Wolf snarls became fiercer and drool dropped onto Callie's chest mixing in her blood. Callie struggled as hard as she could, screaming as the wolf snapped at her throat.  
  
"Callie push him up," Ami's voice struggled.  
  
Screaming a grown Callie shoved the animals neck up as high as she could and the next thing she saw was the wolf squirming in agony next to her. Lying on the floor with her arm draped over her head Callie looked up to see a 2x4 in Ami's hand.  
  
"Baseball does a swing good," Ami said shivering.  
  
Tears gathered at the corners of Callie's eyes as she laughed. "You did it."  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Ami said lending her a hand.  
  
Callie reached for it and painfully stood up. "That's okay."  
  
"Let me see these," Ami said referring to the semi-deep scratches that the wolf did to Callie's chest and back. "You'll have to take your shirt off for a second."  
  
"I'll try," Callie whimpered as she slowly lifted it up and over her head.  
  
After she peeled her wet, blood covered shirt off she dropped it to the floor, and turned so Ami could examine her back.  
  
"Oh sweetie, this is bad."  
  
"As long as you can stop it."  
  
Ami bent down and ripped off a good portion of her pant leg and dabbed it on the cut. Callie slammed her eyes shut and sucked in a breath.  
  
"I cleaned your back up as much as I could. Turn around."  
  
Callie turned around and Ami gasped. "What?"  
  
"What's your nightmare? You never told me. It could be worse than mine."  
  
Callie put her head down as Ami cleaned over her chest and around her now red bra. "I don't know what I'm afraid of. I never thought about it."  
  
"So you didn't draw anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I love your non-fearlessness now," Ami grinned.  
  
"Gee thanks!" Callie whimpered as the jeans that Ami was dapping with got stuck on the gooey sticky blood and she slowly peeled it off.  
  
"Sorry. You're lucky I wore my belly shirt underneath my other shirt."  
  
"Oh and let me guess what I have to wear!"  
  
"Sorry sweets. You'll have to borrow Will's sweater if you get cold," Ami grinned.  
  
"Hey, I totally battled that wolf for you!"  
  
"True, but I'll treat you to something else once we get out of here."  
  
Callie turned her head slightly to the side as she lifted Ami's spaghetti strapped belly rider tang top up and over her head. "Well it better be good. Now, lets go defeat more nightmares."  
  
"Off to save the world again?" Ami said quoting her favorite movie Tomb Raider.  
  
"Oh God! Watching too much movies."  
  
"Hey, you're the one that makes them not me."  
  
Callie grinned. "That is so true."  
  
A spiral staircase appeared about thirty feet away from them.  
  
"I guess this means we've gotten to the next level?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is cake."  
  
Ami shook her head. "Only you could say that."  
  
"Their nightmares can't be worse than this."  
  
Ami pierced her lips.  
  
Callie squinted her eyebrows. "No way!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Clichéd ending I know. Bring on the comments and/or constructive crit. 


	9. Nightmares

Sorry for the long wait…I've had too do some MAD studying! Oh, this chapter is exactly 14 pages. See, your complaining on it not being long enough paid off. I got a little contest I'm thinking about:

Whoever gives the longest review will get the next part a week before everyone else.  Now, I don't know for sure if my story is THAT popular, but it's worth a try right? Just say you want to be in this in your review and you will be! Thanks for reading! ~ Aya.

Thanks to:

Amber Evans Potter ~ Two-timed reviewed, awesome. The explanation of that 2x4 is coming in this chapter. 

Kitten ~ I hope you continue to read!

JLF ~ I tried not to make it clichéd, but everything that came to me was beyond clichéd so it had to be this one. Hopefully no clichés in this part, not bad hmm? Well, I'll just have to make it amazing. Yeah right, that'll be the day. Thank you!

Zabella ~ Lot more goriness than that, be prepared.

Adamindgirl ~ Thank you, you'll like this part even more! There are two nightmares in this part. 

Yunami the Dragon ~ Just for you this part will be longer than part one actually part six is the longest, eight pages, this will me ten pages. . I'm glad you're enjoying it. 

Cotys child ~ Thank you much for your help! The honey part, I'm afraid won't be out for a while. Only because they have to actually start liking each other first, now, the question is who likes whom? Hmmm.

Shadow ~ Very good chapter? Ah come on! I think I need to make a challenge for my reviewers, keep reading!

Thanks to: (People who e-mailed me)

Mystic17 ~ you're welcome, I'm glad you liked it.

Jyira Keller ~ Wow, I believe this is the longest compliment I've received that didn't include gigantic spaces. Props to you! Thank you very much. I'm glad you like my characters. I appreciate you thinking my story has different ness to it, I can only say I try not to have re-runs of stories. Extremely well written characters! Thank you, I wish my creative writing teacher felt the same. He says it's hard creating a characterization of a character when it can only be a few pages, but I did extremely well with the plot yada, yada, yada. However since this is a long story I have more time to develop the characterization.

Cotys child ~ Yet again! You are awesome, you review and e-mail me, you kick ass! It didn't even come to my mind about using different characters in the same position as the original characters were in. It's not wrong, it just isn't me, or so I hope. I'm glad you like Callie's attitude. I needed to make her the exact opposite to Jenny so I figured her reaction to what's happening needed to be something other than standing their being silent. 

Ciara Descourdres ~ Even though you just ask for some parts I'm taking that as a hint that you like it. Thanks! 

Chapter Nine: Nightmares

"Ami?" Callie asked as they walked down a trail that was in a forest of beautiful green trees.  
  
"What?" Ami asked in awe as she looked around.  
  
"I'm guessing you noticed the change in scenery. If this is a nightmare then chain me to that tree that's just beside that lake." The lake Callie was referring to was a beautiful crystal lake off to their right.   
  
"Oh gosh, it's so gorgeous."  
  
"I wonder who could possibly have this quote on quote '-warped' nightmare. Any ideas?"  
  
"Not really. I wonder what's going to appear out of nowhere to save us from this?" Ami thought out loud as she turned towards the lake.  
  
"Pardon?" Callie asked as she slowly followed.  
  
"The 2x4, it appeared out of nowhere right in my hand. I think Orion sent it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Orion, the one that called you 'kitten' remember?"  
  
Callie rolled her eyes. "Right, the yummy leather babe boy."  
  
"Well that's a new way of saying he turned you on. Boy? Nawua, more like man!"  
  
"Nawua yourself. Did you see his features, he was so like a teenager."  
  
"So you met him before?"  
  
Callie sighed. "At the airport. He wanted an autograph and we kind of flirted."  
  
"How much of the flirtiness?"  
  
"Well as much as you can do with out being bombarded by info crazed reporters."  
  
Ami turned her head slightly and grinned. "Only you could say something like that and pull it off. Only you."  
  
"I know!" Callie grinned.  
  
The different colors of the forest made it look almost mystical. The greens were such a crisp green that they seemed to glow, the lake looked almost like glass, except for the fact that it was able to move. The brown of the trunks was the color of a nicely polished desk, the grass matched the leaves of the trees and the trail was a straight paved road made out of the dirt that led up to a mountain.  
  
"I'm a guessing we have to head that-a-way!" Ami pointed.  
  
"I'm guessing as much."  
  
"This might be Tawny's nightmare now that I think about it."  
  
"How do you figure?" Callie asked as she started getting leverage with her legs because the hill was sloping higher.   
  
"Because this is an extremely steep climb and she fears anything involving exercise or sweating."  
  
Laughter erupted from Callie's mouth. "Well gee, I live for exercise. Being a movie star sex goddess and all. If I didn't look the way I do now I wouldn't be having that title you know!"  
  
"Confident aren'tcha?"  
  
Callie grinned in response and continued hiking up the hill. Slouched over and digging her heels into the soil for better speed, Callie proceeded to pick up the pace.   
  
"Cals, don't go so fast," Ami complained as she hopped to catch up.  
  
"Sorry," Callie stopped. "You know, the faster you go the faster you get up the hill."  
  
"Yeah, but the faster you go, the more out of breath you are, the sweatier you are, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. You know."  
  
"Ugh, Ams stop with the h-itching. I'd think you would be a work out fanatic."  
  
"Okay pause for a second. H-itching? What the freaken' hell does that mean? Are you kidding me like exercising? Yeah that'll be the day."  
  
"Ah, no," Callie said as the steep hill started evening out.  
  
"Umm, were you listening to me?" Ami questioned.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay, lets start slower. What's h-itching?"  
  
"It's an alternative to bitching. I didn't want to offend you. Thoughtful huh," Callie grinned childishly.  
  
Callie stopped so Ami could catch up.  
  
"Huh. I need a breather," Ami said.  
  
Callie sighed as she watched Ami sit on a rotten log. "Holy cow."  
  
Ami placed a hand on her chest as her breathing labored. "Don't ::puff:: holy cow me!"  
  
Callie headed over towards a tree, turned and leaned against it but instead of feeling the rough bark against Ami's shirt, she felt herself falling to the ground! "AHH!" Callie cried.  
  
Ami lifted her eyes to see Callie flat on her butt with a tree going through her stomach. "Oh my gosh, it's a hologram."  
  
Callie lifted her eyes and glared. "No shit Sherlock!"  
  
"Oh god, don't bite my head off," Ami tried to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Sorry, I just think I broke my butt!" Callie groaned as she slowly lifted herself up and started rubbing her posterior end.  
  
"Right," Ami spoke sarcastically. "Well come on lazy bones, hup to it."  
  
"What? 'Hup to it'? I've been hupping to it."  
  
They hiked for the next ten minutes in silence just gazing at their surroundings. It was almost calming, 'almost' because of the psycho situation they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Um, okay it's Will's nightmare," Ami confirmed.  
  
Callie, who'd been looking on the left side of the trail, glanced to right to discover Will standing at the edge of a cliff.  
  
He was shaking.  
  
"I don't get it, what's he scared of?" Callie asked.  
  
"He doesn't like heights, but some how I think there's a bit more to it," Ami's voice quivered.  
  
Callie glanced at Ami, who had her eyes on something behind Will. Callie still didn't understand so she began walking towards Will until she finally managed to see just what had given Ami's voice a tremor.  
  
Janine.  
  
"Oh god," Callie whispered.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Janine's ghost screamed at Will's back. "You just let me die! Stared at me like I was a bug in your drink. You were an awful excuse for a boyfriend, why do you think I was cheating on you? You piece of shit!"  
  
Callie gasped.  
  
"Wait a minute Janny told me everything. She loved him; she didn't even glance at another guy, not even to say he was cute."  
  
Callie's eyes watered. "This is what he feared, or fears the most. Janine not loving him."  
  
"And pushing him off a cliff evidently," Ami added as her eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?" Callie lifted her eyes just in time to see Janine shove Will off the   
edge of a cliff, which was right behind him. "No!"  
  
She shifted herself into gear as she was dashing up towards him. Callie ran straight through Janine and then dove to catch Will's hand just in time.  
  
"Argh, ah," Callie grunted and cried out in pain as the rocky ledge dug into her stomach.  
  
"I killed her," Will whispered as he clutched Callie's hands hard enough for another cry to escape her mouth.  
  
He didn't even realize she was the only thing that had stopped him from a rocky, fleshed-splattered death.  
  
"You did not," Callie screamed hoarsely. "Ah, Will you have to help me. You're too heavy."  
  
She was falling with him as she felt the pieces of rock that were cutting holes into Ami's shirt she'd borrowed bruise and cut her as she was nearly taken over the edge. "I knew she didn't love me."  
  
"Ami!" Callie cried.  
  
Two seconds later she felt hands grip her forearms. Callie looked up and smiled at Ami. With both of the girls' strength they managed to pull Will up. As soon as he got to the solid ground he drew his knees up and stared at the ground.  
  
"Will you didn't…" Ami started to say, but was cut off as she saw Will stand up.  
  
It all happened so fast. Will jumping off the cliff, Ami screaming 'no', and Callie jumping after him.  
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Ami chanted hysterically as she heard Callie screaming get farther and farther away.

**::Teaser ended here::**

"Callie!" she heard Ami scream.

The ground came into view. Callie had managed to grab Will, holding him to her as tears fell onto his shoulder. At first Will had no reaction, then as he felt the hot tears on his shoulder it seemed like he jerked to reality. 

"C-Callie? Why did you…?"

Callie pushed her head into Will's shoulder, cutting him off, as her stomach turned from the fast speed there were going. She was shaking viciously and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Suddenly she felt her left foot encounter a solid piece of something. Slowly she lifted her head up to see both of them standing safely on the ground.

"What the hell?" Will whispered. 

"I guess we really were floating……Okay we need to get back up to Ami," Callie informed Will as they started walking back up a steeper hill. 

"Hey! No problem! I couldn't believe you jumped after him Callie," Ami cried running heavily down the hill that Callie had been about to go up. 

Callie shrugged and turned towards Will with a deadly glare. She stalked towards him, raised her fist up in the air, and punched him in the face. 

"You asshole!" she screamed pushing him down, sitting on his waist, and she started pounding him in his face and chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"CALLIE!" Ami screamed scrambling to try and get Callie off of Will. 

"What's wrong with you? What is so wrong with you that you can't understand that it wasn't your fault?" Callie screamed even louder.

Will grinded his teeth and grabbed Callie's fist, the side of his head aching all the while, "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone!" he yelled back bucking Callie off him so she fell to the ground and stood over her form. "You've had a perfect life. What the hell do you have to bitch about? What the hell do you know about pain, the pain of losing a person that you loved so much? You know nothing. So shut your mouth about shit you don't know."

Callie's eyes filled with tears and even though she was sitting she never lost her dignity. "You're right, I don't know, but I know enough that it's not worth killing yourself over and for your information, you know nothing of what it's like to be a movie star. You can't have a personal life! Everything you do, wear, the way you act, your dating life, EVERYTHING is known by the public. The fans, the other people, the reporters, they twist it and do what they will with it so they can have some kind of gossip, but because it was so bad they didn't twist one story. The public likes knowing that their idol or the person they despise has an addictive problem, but you would know that wouldn't you. You are the public."

Will looked down in shame. He knew what she was talking about and he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You put me so high up on that pedestal of yours that it I know for a fact it would never have even entered you mind that I could be capable of doing something like that. Do you remember when that two-page article first came out? The first thing I did was call you. You know what the first thing you said was? 'It's just the juice the reporters need to spice up an article,'" tears were streaming down Callie's face as she rambled on. "I wanted so bad to tell you it was the truth, but I didn't because I know how you see me."

Tears filled Will's eyes as he looked at Callie. He bit his teeth together and his nostrils flared.

"You-you-you put me so high on that pedestal that not even the perfect man, woman, god even a dog could reach me and I liked it like that! It made me feel…special. That was the last time I called you," Callie sucked in a quavering breath. 

"I know!" Will half yelled, and then added, "No way you could have done that!"

"The truth has dawned and that stool is finally falling. You ever wonder why I didn't call you, or anyone else after that? Because I knew the truth and I knew if I had to keep talking to you guys I would have eaten a hole to the pit of my stomach. So cut you all off," Callie stood up, took a deep breath and turned back towards them. "I had my parents come visit me and every time they asked if I wanted you guys to come," her voice cracked, "and every time I thought about it and said no. I regret it. I really do. You can't change the past though."

"Then why'd you come now?" Ami asked finally saying something.

"Because I decided to stop running from my best friends and I missed you so much."

Callie brought her hand to her mouth; gentle sobs racked her body.

"Wow, it took you three years to figure out you missed us?" a gentle voice said from behind Callie.

Everyone turned to see Kirsten; her smile gentle, teasing, and sad.  

Callie mustered up a fake laugh, "Hey it's my job to be the happiness of the group!"

Kirsten walked towards Callie, smiled gently, caressing her face and said, "No one gave you that job."

Callie smiled her eyes filled with tears and gratitude; she bent her head down in to Kirsten's shoulder and welcomed the warmth.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Well, another nightmare defeated. I'm guessing Kirsten, you're next!"

Kirsten squinted her eyes at Callie. "Huh?"

"We are champion nightmare defeaters!" Ami put in grinning from ear to ear.

Kirsten's mouth dropped and puzzlement spread across her face. "Huh?" she repeated.

"This place is like a virtual reality room where we have to overcome out nightmares. I had to go through Ami and Will so far. So it's either you or me and since I didn't draw anything on mine I'm guessing it's you," Callie explained. 

"Ah!"

Callie eased into her next question. "So, what's your worst nightmare?"

Kirsten glanced up meeting Callie's eyes. "Are you saying we have to go through it?"

Callie shook her head. 

"Damn! Well, it kind of involves certain devices!" 

"Devices?" Will asked. "Like…?"

"Like 'The Rack', 'The Pear', 'The Strappado', that kind of stuff."

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"Medieval torture devices. 'The Rack' is a table, usually has spiked rollers for the victim to lie on the person would be tied to the rack and stretched for days at a time. I read that one victim was stretched twelve inches. While this was going on other types of torture would be inflicted. The pear, shaped like a pear, would be inserted into anal, vaginal, or oral orphuses, and then opened to inflict even more pain. The Spikes at the end of the object were used to tear the area to shreds and the Strappado was the process of tying the prisoner's arms behind their back and hanging them from a high point. The victim was then dropped several feet and stopped before reaching the ground. It dislocated their shoulders and sometimes they'd put waits on the ankles so they'd feel more pain," Callie's voice shook as she explained it.

Kirsten looked at Callie in shock. "How do you know?"

Callie snorted uneasily. "My next movie is about it."

"Well Calster any ideas how we get out of this?" Will asked looking peeved.

"In the movie I die, they don't win over it. Modern day girl travels back in time and she doesn't make it."

Kirsten groaned. "Oh great! Say good-bye to me!"

"Okay, don't panic…"Ami said trying to calm things down.

Callie's eyes widened. "Don't panic? Ams I mean this in the utmost respect…are you _insane_? Start panicking. I mean I don't know about you, but me, not so good with the pain factor."

"Wow! Look, the atmosphere's changing. It's like the suns setting the way it's changing. I might even go as far as saying it was beautiful if it wasn't for that damn smell," Will said holding his nose.

"Ugh, what is that?" Ami gagged.

"It's turning into a dungeon. Well, at least they didn't pick the white tower," Callie's voice shook.

She glanced over at Kirsten. The girl had turned pasty pale, drops of sweat spilled down the side of her face and gathering on the curve of her upper lip. 

Crawling.

Something was crawling on her foot. Glancing down Callie saw a small hand-sized animal with red glowing eyes. Suddenly stage lights blinked on giving Callie the chance to see what was on her foot.

She screamed. "Ewe, ewe, ewe, get it off, get it off, get it off," she hip-hopped around furiously kicking her sneaker shoe up in the air and balancing on her left foot.

Will shook his head and smiled. "It's just a mouse Cal."

"Ewe, totally disgusting! It's a dirty vermin infested beast!"

Callie did a body shiver jumping up in the air. The rat flung off of Callie's shoe and bashed into the wall. "Oh sorry little guy."

The rat jumped up, shook his head frantically, and scurried off. 

"You were 'eweing' a little bit ago," Ami pointed out.

"Maybe that's what you're scared of," Will suggested.

Callie shook her head and placed the tip of her index finger into her mouth. "They're definitely not my worst nightmare. I'd most likely stomp on the little fuckers if my life were in danger."

"Why didn't you stomp on that one?" Kirsten asked.

"I didn't want to hurt him. He most likely was just resting on my foot. Took me a bit by surprise."

Will snorted, Ami just shook her head, and Kirsten rolled her eyes. Callie gave them a shrug for a response.

"God Callie," Ami grinned at her best friend.

Callie looked up at her. "What?"

"Strange you are," Kirsten smiled.

Kirsten shook a stray piece of her blonde hair out of her face, her blue eyes looking at Callie with admiration and disbelief. 

"Um, Kirst, baby not to interrupt your lesbian admiration moment of Callie, but there is a huge……"

"You know you asshole that is extremely rude!" Kirsten glared.

"If you'll let me finish……there is a metal beddish type thing lifting straight up behind you."

Kirsten's eyes widened. "Really? Because you too!"

"What?" Will had time to say before long red straps whipped out and yanked him against the silver metal bed.

Then it happened to Kirsten and Ami. Callie only knew that she'd be next. The hard slap of cold metal on Callie's back stung so bad her eyes teared up and the straps that had spit out yanking her body onto the metal bed were so tight she knew they'd cut off her circulation if she was to be under them long. Ami's shirt that she had taken after the wolf attack had been pulled up by the tightness of the straps exposing her stomach. 

"Oh my God," Kirsten cried. "What are they?"

Callie looked up from her concentrated project of trying to push her shirt down and squinted her eyes at the dark elf looking creature coming towards her with a silver glistening object. The things eyes were electric blue, the one heading towards Kirsten had eyes the color of a green forest leaf, the ones heading towards Ami and Will had black penetrating eyes that sent chills down her spine.

The slashes on her chest, in which she'd gotten from the wolf, were showing. The roughness of the straps jerking her back had torn open the healing marks and blood was trickling down Callie's stomach.

"Callie how in the hell are we going to get out of this one?" Ami's voice trembled.

"I-I……"Callie stuttered.

She was cut off by a scream. Turning her head she saw the green-eyed demon ripping Kirsten's' shirt off. 

"What in the hell is he doing?" Ami screamed. "Stop it!"

Callie's eyes widened. "I guess they aren't only going to do physical torture," she whispered.

"No get away from me!" Kirsten cried a waterfall of tears fell from her baby blue eyes.

Callie turned her eyes to the blue-eyed monster that had started caressing her stomach. He looked into her eyes as he slowly lifted his head down and licked up the blood that had pooled at her bellybutton. 

Jerking in shock and disgust Callie hollered, her voice cracking. "Oh that is not normal."

"Torturing without a cause. In the movies the Inquisitor has a plan of a torturing method. Basically they interrogate the victim to confess to some sort of crime, if they refuse they start. I don't think these guys intend to interrogate."

"So all we have to do is confess to something?" Ami asked hysterically.

"What the hell do we confess too?" Will asked as he glared at the one holding a knife to his leg.

"There is nothing to confess to. There's no interrogation. Since they're doing it to be doing it……I don't know what to do."

The one standing over Callie had only moved to lick the blood, but when he reached for the silver object and went to bring it too the top of her shirt. Only when he got there he paused at the piece of lump underneath her shirt. He outlined it with his finger, his eyes looking quizzical. He took the object and cut the shirt half way down exposing her collarbone and the golden chain that held her mothers ring. He lifted the chain and glared as he saw the ring. He yanked it off her neck.

"O-owe."

The elf took two steps back and examined the small ring. Callie's eyes teared up as she glared at him. In the corner of her eyes she saw the green-eyed elf cutting through Kirsten's skin. 

"I WILL get that back!" her voice cracked. 

Suddenly the whimpers and the screams stopped. The elves turned and looked towards Callie. The blue-eyed elf lifted his eyes slowly and he motioned for them to gather around Callie.

"I will get that back," Callie repeated her voice shaking, but at the same time filled with venom. 

They just stared at her not moving, barely breathing. A movement coming from Kirsten distracted Callie who was trying not to break eye contact with the leader, it may have been slow, but it was there. Kirsten had a knife and was cutting the ropes. The straps were cut as if they were butter. The elves with the black eyes decided to return to Ami and Will. The elf that started on Ami had taken her thumbs and put them in a Thumb Screw, which was two pieces of wood with screws in it that were used to crush the thumbs. Ami gave off a high-pitched scream as the pieces of wood started crushing her them. The elf then took the device and snapped it down breaking both of Ami's thumbs. The screams Ami let out were piercing, but Callie will never forget the sound of her thumbs snapping, the grinding of the bones then that click of them breaking. 

The elf that was near Will was at his feet smashing his toes with a hammer. Will was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face. The elf then snapped Will's ankle breaking it. 

Kirsten however was slicing through her straps. She was successful and slowly getting up she went towards the elf that was torturing Ami lifted up the saw that had been placed against the wall, lifted it up and brought it down on his head. The elf jerked forward then turned around and growled. He wrapped his hands around her neck and slammed her up against the wall. He grabbed her knife and stuck it in her side. Blood ran down her side, she cried out and slashed her nails in his face. 

"That was Kirsten!" screamed a voice. 

Banging on the door echoed in the room, making Callie jump. The door busted open and Callie saw her mother and her father running in. The elves simply sighed and disappeared. 

"Momma!" Callie cried. "Get them out! They didn't do anything to me. Oh gods, that bastard stabbed Kirsten in the side. Tell me she's okay!"

Tom ran over to go check on her. "Her breathing's shallow. She needs a doctor fast."

"How the hell……" Callie's words chocked off as she started crying hard.

"Julian!" Jenny screamed. "We need to get her out of here. You gave me a chance in the last game give me one in this game!"

Tom ran over releasing Ami and Will. "Ami's thumbs are broken and Wills toes are smashed, his right ankle is broken."

Julian appeared. His lean leather clad body leaned against the dingy wall of the Chamber. His grin spread across his abnormally beautiful face. 

"Asking for a favor Jen?" his exotic voice lingered in the air.

Tom ran over to Callie and sliced the straps. Callie got up and stormed to the guy leaning on the wall. 

"You tell your d-damned elves I want my necklace back!" she screamed. "And as for you I want Ami, Will, and Kirsten out of here! I want all of us out of here. Do you realize how immature this is?"

Julian gave Callie a penetrating stare. "You're ordering me?"

"Yes I am! What is wrong with you? Don't you have a heart?"

That seemed to piss him off. "Oh, I have heart. I gave it too you're mother, who threw my love back in my face and killed me."

"Y-you're……" Callie started to say then shook her head. "What you did wasn't love! You can't possess someone. A human being isn't some kind of property. You can't make someone love you. God not even Cupid could make a human love someone. It was an illusion."

Callie's ripped shirt showed the slices on her chest and she heard her mother gasp. 

"Oh Callie," Jenny cried.

Callie seemed to misunderstand her mothers' cry and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I lost the ring. HIS minions stole it. I know it meant a lot to you."

Jenny glared daggers at Julian. "It doesn't anymore. It meant something because Julian died being noble, but he back even more of a monster than before. Your chest Callie, oh baby, what happened?"

"Mom, we don't have time we need to get them out! What do we have to do?" Callie asked.

Julian grinned evilly. "Not we honey, but you!" 

It looked to Callie like pay back really was a bitch.

To Be Continued……

Comments appreciated. I had planned on making this a bit gorier, but I got tired and didn't feel like added as much detail as I had planned. I'm still waiting for this last bit to be beta-read, but I figured you guys have been waiting so long that I'd correct everything once my reader had it done, and in the mean time the fans can all still read it and if you want to read the corrected part it will replace this one when it's done. Thanks. I hope you liked it. Aya


	10. Riddled

Note: The term 'BLINK' will be used. I got it from the TV series Charmed in which demons 'blink' or transport into a different place/position.  
  
Chapter Ten: Riddled  
  
"Alright," Callie ground out through clenched teeth, "what do I have to do?"  
  
His eyes twinkled mischievously as he gave that haunting grin, putting Callie's hopes on ice. She felt that dizzying sensation from when they'd all entered the game, and she tried to concentrate on an object in the room, her eyes going in and out of focus. Everything turned dark and silver swirls pierced her vision as she felt air climb up and into her pant legs. Her feet slammed so hard onto the ground that her knees buckled and she collapsed.  
  
It took about a minute for her eyes to adjust to the different surroundings. She cringed and rubbed her eyes as she lifted herself up. There was light, bright light, almost as if it was put there to burn. By the looks of it, she was all by herself.  
  
The lights clicked off and Callie was engulfed in pitch darkness. Every time, well, ever since she could remember, Callie had always felt cold and alone in the dark, no matter if she had a group of people with her; she never did like the dark. But just as hyperventilation began to kick in, the warm soft glow of a flame twinkled. Looking around she noticed the source of light was coming from, what appeared to be a black candle resting on a large stone across the room. Callie sighed and approached the light, not wanting to encounter any more furry creatures, she thought it best not to try and venture beyond the soft almost caressing glow.  
  
"Julian!" she yelled, "what the hell did you bring me here for if you were just going to do that-" she paused, trying to think of the proper term, " disappearing thingy?"  
  
A gentle rumble came from the ceiling. 'An amusing rumble, a laugh maybe?' Callie thought. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt something behind her. Her first instinct was to turn, but her feet seemed not to obey her mind.  
  
"To solve your riddle," his exotic whisper filled her ear.  
  
Even though she'd known someone had been there the full shock of the voice made her jump, gasp, and clutch her chest in shock. His evil laughter seemed to literally enter her body sending uncontrollable shivers throughout her body. She whipped around to face him and unconsciously took a step back.  
  
'I will not let him get to me; I will not let him get to me,' she repeated over and over again in her head.  
  
Lifting her chin up in slight defiance she glared. "What riddle?"  
  
"It's just a little something to help you get your loved ones out," he smirked.  
  
"Oh," she gave a puzzled look, then licked her lips and glanced back up, "I'm assuming there's either rules, terms, whatever, and I know there's catch. So lets not beat around bush."  
  
Julian's electric blue eyes were so penetrating Callie could have sworn he could see into her very soul.  
  
"It's very simple," he replied.  
  
Callie lifted her eyebrow and cringed as she pulled the sticky wet cloth of her shirt off of her slashed middle. "Nothing is EVER simple!"  
  
He gave a tiny grin and continued. "All you have to do is solve it and then give me the answer."  
  
"And there is no time limit?"  
  
"None at all, those are the rules," he replied innocently  
  
She let her gaze travel over his face; silently damning herself because she couldn't read his expressions.  
  
'Stupid expressionless face!'  
  
"Ok, give it to me then," she said trying to hide fear.  
  
"It's over there," he pointed to the stone. "Written on that."  
  
With that last word he turned to mist and vanished. Callie blinked at the speed of him disappearing. She then shook her head and walked over to the stone, resting her arms on it.  
  
If you break me  
  
I do not stop working,  
  
If you touch me  
  
I may be snared,  
  
If you lose me  
  
Nothing will matter  
  
"Oh great," she grunted, "how am I going to answer this?"  
  
Sighing she slid down to the floor and sat in front of the stone tracing the letters with her fingers, hoping to get a better idea of what the riddle could be.  
  
'Well, if its anything like the one he gave my mom, it will be a piece of cake. A kiss would be no big deal. She WAS an actress after all,' she thought with an absent smile.  
  
An irritating itch tingled through her forearm, lost in thought she relieved it.  
  
'Something that can be broken but still works?'  
  
She let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm never going to solve this!" she pouted, "Stupid scratch!"  
  
Scratching her arm harder, letting her concentration stray away from the task at hand, she noticed that the itch wasn't just an itch but rather a burning sensation. She looked down to see what was bothering her. About a fraction of an inch above her wrist was a thick, dark red mark developing across her arm.  
  
She frowned and trailed her finger over it, "What's this?"  
  
Then as if an invisible knife had slashed into her skin a large gash spread across her wrist. Blood dripped down her pants and onto the floor as she jumped up. She started looking around wildly for her attacker, but then understood.  
  
"You asshole!" she screamed into nothing as she slung her arm into the air, "You failed to mention this little tid-bit on purpose you bastard!"  
  
Cruel laughter echoed through the room. "Oh how wicked of me I forgot to mention that every three minutes that you don't have that riddle solved," Julian drawled, "you get a nasty little surprise, but I see that you've already figured that out by your expression!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed.  
  
But the sounds only became louder still as she slid back to the floor trying to convert her attention back to the riddle.  
  
Another gash, higher up on her arm, appeared as she sat there.  
  
The laughter was becoming unbearable now. It sounded as if twelve people were rolling in hysterics around the room. As she sat there in puddles of blood, she clamped her hands over her ears. Her eyes began to water as another cut sliced her arm.  
  
"This is so not fair!" she whispered trying to get some relief from the evil sounding noise.  
  
She stood up and began pacing in a small distance back and forth. She jerked her arm and blood splashed on the floor. By now both of her arms had become covered in gashes and all attempts to concentrate had been for nothing. She just couldn't make the sound go away. It was like it was echoing around in her head rather then the room.  
  
As the noise and pain became worse, she had more trouble concealing her tears as they dripped down her face. Slashes had begun to appear across her legs now ripping huge holes in her pants. She refused to be reduced to being helpless and crawl into a ball. The need was so strong however that she dropped to her knees, the blood from her thighs seemed to glue to the floor.  
  
'How can I possibly think like this?'  
  
She shook her head and it clicked, like a light bulb turning on. She jumped to her feet grabbing on to stone to steady herself; she felt dizzy from her blood loss.  
  
She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. She knew this riddle all along and Julian knew it, it's why he was deliberately trying to distract her so that she couldn't think straight. She had learned the riddle in high school. It had been an assignment in her freshman English class. She was to find a riddle, analyze it, and write an essay going into the deep analysis. She'd been very fond of the riddle she'd chosen and had memorized it, writing it down everywhere she'd gone and laminating her essay.  
  
If you break me  
  
I do not stop working,  
  
If you touch me  
  
I may be snared,  
  
If you lose me  
  
Nothing will matter  
  
"A heart!" she whispered clutching her arms to her chest. Relief swarmed into her chest and she gave a tiny grin as the insane laughter of the shadow men stopped.  
  
She gave a gasp of laughter, "Now you have to let us go," she continued to whisper knowing full well she could be heard.  
  
"Who said anything about all of you leaving?"  
  
He looked like the devil draped in leather. His snow white hair ruffled in the wind, wind that couldn't possibly be because there weren't any windows or doors, his haunting blue eyes surrounded by soot colored lashes and brows, looked down at her.  
  
Callie, who'd been on her knees, had rested down on them and she turned her head searching his eyes. "Y-you said-"  
  
Julian cut her off. "I said some of them could go."  
  
Callie shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "N-no you didn't!"  
  
"Oh don't cry! Your mother didn't cry," his disgust was evident.  
  
Callie glared. "My mother probably wasn't in this much physical pain!"  
  
She shuddered as Julian walked towards her. His leather shoes came into view and she strained her neck, still in her crouched position.  
  
"Are you in pain?" he whispered softly.  
  
Callie lifted her upper body up. "Y-you say that as if you care!" her voice cracked in anger.  
  
Julian sighed. "You might not even be able to get some of them to go free. You were supposed to GIVE me the answer," he replied in mock sadness. "I said you could get some of your loved ones out if you gave me the answer."  
  
Slowly, painfully, she lifted herself up onto her feet, opened her mouth, held out her arms, and in an exasperated way looked at Julian. "Well I can't very well cut out my heart!" she then paused and made a slight pout, "C-can I?"  
  
"Your mother stole something very dear to me, ripped it out like it was nothing, my heart!" he spat out, "and now she will pay! By me taking her heart, you."  
  
A chill ran down her spine.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
A humorless grin spread across his face. "Callie love, you are your mothers pride and joy. Your death would just kill her! Wouldn't you say Orion?" Julian lifted his eyes.  
  
"You can't kill her!" Orion spoke behind Callie. She turned swiftly.  
  
His eyes glittering with malice, he raised his hand as a large dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
He smiled at Orion. "Oh come, come! She'd be a good treat don't you think? Phenomenal actually," he blinked his whole body, liked the demons in Charmed, towards Callie, brushing his hand against her dirt and tear streaked face.  
  
Giving kudos to herself for not flinching she spoke with pure hatred. "I guess this is where Charmed got it right, demons really can blink!"  
  
"I'm not demon.I am a god, I am the shadows, I am everywhere-"  
  
"I get the picture!" Callie glared as Julian griped her chin.  
  
It felt like he was going to crush her face as he pulled her to him and let his tongue slide up the cut on her cheek. She jerked back giving a disgusted sound.  
  
Julian shut his eyes as he savored the taste. "Taste good!" he whispered then grinned and turned away, "You have two choices and be sure to make it quick because I am becoming impatient," he added sharply, "you can either leave all of your friends and family here to die while you go home safe, and sound, hmm, sounds familiar, like something else you did? Or you can let all of them leave-"  
  
"That last one!"  
  
Julian gave a toothy grin. "You didn't let me finish! You stay here."  
  
He walked over and handed the dagger to Callie. She stared down at the silver plated dagger with liquid blue teardrops that had been placed in her hands.  
  
'I wonder if I was quick enough could I kill him?' the weak thought whispered through her mind.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking he gave her a soft look. "Don't try it! I would kill you before you even took a step!"  
  
With a large sigh of defeat she made her decision.  
  
"My choice still stands. What do I need to do?" she asked without looking up.  
  
Callie indented the tip of the sharp blade into her peach colored skin and gasped as a teardrop of blood emerged. So it was sharp after all.  
  
"I think you know exactly what you need to do."  
  
She nodded, never taking her eyes off the dagger, as she continued to trace the drops with her finger.  
  
Tears falling down her face, she looked up. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Revenge is a sweet thing," Julian spoke, his eyes trained on the blood that had drenched Callie's clothing.  
  
He looked hungry.  
  
"Can we make another deal? I mean since I'm giving you my heart.literally. You're taking my life the least you could do-"  
  
"I'm not taking your life. That blade is magical! It'll cut through you, and it'll hurt, but when that tip touches your heart you belong to me. You'll be my slave. When I get angry I'll torture you, I'll make you slash your wrists repeatedly as they heal automatically before your eyes, you'll feel pain beyond your imagination and you will pay for your mothers sins."  
  
Julian gazed into her dull eyes. "Slave huh?" Callie said shaking her head then suddenly she became desperate, "Please?"  
  
Callie couldn't tell, but at that moment she thought she might have seen sympathy, something and she pushed on it.  
  
"Julian please, let all of them go! I don't have anything else to-"  
  
"Your hair," Julian stated.  
  
Callie gave a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Cut your hair so that I can give it to your mother. I want to see her face when I tell her what I have planned for you and when I give her the only thing she'll ever have of you and then I will let them all go."  
  
Callie lifted the blade and sliced through her hair, cutting it slightly uneven to the middle of her neck. She tossed the slightly dry strands to him, which would have scattered if a black satin bag hadn't appeared and enveloped them.  
  
"I'm sorry momma," she whispered as she plunged the dagger into her heart.  
  
She cried out and her eyes watered. Callie couldn't even begin to describe the excruciating pain that ripped through her. She'd lost so much blood all ready that the haziness began to take over. A queasy iron taste fell into her mouth as her vision blurred. She fell to her knees as her lungs started to burn for air. The image that would be forever imprinted on her mind was Julian's saddened face as her world dissolved into darkness.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I'm very pleased with the way this part went! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank Luna in help writing it. Technically she wrote three pages of it and I added four pages to it along with some corrections in her writing.  
  
Note from Luna:  
  
Well, guys I guess I would like to introduce myself first. My name is Amber, usually called Luna. Aya contacted me when she needed a little help with this chapter. So I got my first chance at writing anything and actually putting it into text form for people to read. I set the basics for this chapter up and the plot of it, so that Aya could add detail and fix it to her liking. I would love to know what everyone thinks of it, so I'll know if I should try writing some of my own fics. Hey if Aya ever needs it again, maybe I can get a little more in later on. Can't wait to hear what you guys think! :)  
  
Aya's note:  
  
Definitely should write her own stories! She helped me out a lot with her three pages (I wasn't going to change too much of it, but like I said she got my writing bug going and I ended up added four pages to the three she'd all ready written.  
  
The riddle used came from this site: - puzzles.org/sol.pl/riddle/26 


	11. Slavery

Chapter Eleven: Slavery  (Was called Psycho) 

Note: I borrowed some lines (they aren't exactly the same) from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Fantasy Lover. You'll know when you see this Callie turned her head and gasped. *~ the lines throughout here and then ~* So just to warn you! 

~~  
  
She was definitely in heaven. She was lying on soft, fluffy, whiteness, with a golden veil hanging over the bluest sky she'd ever seen. Callie lifted her nose and sniffed the sunflower scented air.

  
  
"Good you're up," a soft soothing, yet exotic voice filled the air.

  
  
Callie stiffened as she recognized the voice. She clutched the cotton sheet to her chest and slowly lifted herself up from the bed of soft clouds.

  
  
Julian.  
  


  
She dropped her eyes down to her lap.

  
  
"What? Now you're silent? Cat got your tongue? After everything you choose now to not say anything?" Julian snickered. "Pathetic!"

  
  
Callie clenched her teeth. "You want to know what's pathetic? Someone who doesn't know how to forgive and forget! Someone like you that has to go to such drastic measure to get a person to love you, God you must be really disgusting!"

  
  
"That was a little too far. You'll pay for that," he whispered and vanished.

  
  
Callie threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Again with disappearing! Can't you people ever face anyone?"

  
  
"Can't you people?"

  
  
*~Callie turned her head and gasped at the view she saw. "You're naked!"

  
  
Orion grinned, his green eyes twinkling in male amusement as he sauntered over in all his male perfection towards the bed. "And?"

  
  
"But-I-you're naked!"

  
  
"Okay, yeah, we've established that."

  
  
"But no, you're naked and happy!"

  
  
Orion licked his lips as confusion spread across his face. "What?"  
  


  
"You're naked and HAPPY!" she blushed as she jerked her head to his lower regions.

  
  
"So that's what they're calling it up there. Hmm, I'll have to make a note of that!"~*

  
  
Callie clenched her teeth and felt a deep body blush flow through her as she allowed her eyes to linger over his body.

  
  
~*~ Whoa baby! Shadow Men are really made for perfection!

  
  
Orion chuckled. "Thank you!"

  
  
Callie jerked her gaze up startled. "What?"

  
  
Orion tapped his temple. "I can read your mind…all of us can."

  
  
Callie snorted as she began to fan her face. "Was that supposed to comfort me?"

  
  
His dark oak green eyes turned serious as his gazed pierced her eyes. "I can think of numerous, much better, ways to 'comfort' you. All you have to do is say the word."

  
  
Callie turned her head to the side, studying Orion. "Are you offering me something? And could you please put on some clothes?"

  
  
"Does it bother you? I know it's uncomfortable for most humans, but you're different, right? You saw naked men on your movie set all the time."

  
  
Callie shook her head. "It was completely different. It was work."

  
  
Orion gestured with his hand. "And this isn't? I mean you are a slave to Julian now aren't you? You also really shouldn't be worried about my nudity. Julian can do anything he wants with you, you know, anything!"

  
  
Callie lifted her eyebrow and smirked. "Lucky for me he hates my guts!"

  
  
"Oh I don't know about that! Hate is such a strong word. Anyhow...if you want a friend you better be nice to me."

  
  
Tossing her, now chin length hair, over her shoulder she glared at him. "Oh and by being nice to you, you mean you want me to have sex with you? Is that it?"

  
  
Orion rolled his eyes. "What is the big deal about this sex thing with you humans? For humans sex is all your minds revolve around," he paused and gave a soft grin. "but if you're offering-" he gave her a hopeful look.

  
  
"No," Callie spoke with a steady voice.

  
  
Orion clicked his tongue. "Damn! I guess I'll just have to warm you up to the idea," he said as he disappeared and then reappeared on the bed just inches away from Callie's face.

  
  
A cry of shock escaped Callie's lips. Orion grabbed her chin and pulled her to his mouth. He bit her lip drawing blood, causing Callie to gasp in pain. He hungrily suckled the red liquid as it flowed from the cut.

  
  
"Owe," Callie cried.

  
  
Her one word opened her mouth to him allowing him access. He darted his tongue in and wrapped his hand around Callie's neck, practically lifting her off the bed and onto him.

  
  
A throat cleared. "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing with my slave?"

  
  
Orion groaned and pulled away, giving one last lick to Callie's lips before he let her go. "Oh gods, I swear her blood is..."

  
  
"Addictive," Julian suggested giving Orion a half smile. "I agree…it's very sweet."

  
  
Callie's lip curled in disgust. "What do you guys like drink blood to live? Are you vampires?"

  
  
They both ignored her. "Julian, I'd like to have her one night out of every week."

  
  
"What?" Callie practically screamed at what Orion said.

  
  
Julian stroked his chin. "Hmm, what will you do with her?"

  
  
Orion turned his head and grinned at Callie. "Anything that comes up."

  
  
"Na-ah! Don't even! No! I won't do it!" Callie folded her arms over her cotton shirt and tossed her head to the side.

  
  
Julian lifted a dark charcoal eyebrow at her haughty response. "You can have her all to yourself on the nights of the full moon. She will return to me when the sun pierces the night sky."

  
  
Callie glared. "Speak English!"

  
  
Orion squinted at her. "You are delightful!" he said grinning.

Callie growled in anger and sat on the back of her legs on the bed. "I'll try not to be!"

Julian bowed his head and smirked at the ground.

"That naked dream boy bit my lip, which is still bleeding by the way, and-and I think I've bled enough for one night, so could you do that healy thing?" Callie asked Julian.

"I'm going to have to get a gag for her," Julian commented lightly as he lifted his evil glinted eyes up to meet hers. "Do you not know the meaning of 'speak when spoken too?' You will be quiet until I say you can talk, or—"

"Or what?" Callie challenged angrily.

Julian roared with anger and appeared in front of her instantly. "SHUT-UP!"

Callie jerked back in surprise as his loud shout shook the walls, the bed, and pierced her ears. Her back straightened at full attention and she blinked again. "Okay, okay, just stop with the strobe light thing!" Callie wined. "It makes me have black outs."

Julian glared at her curiously and flicked his hand towards her. Callie flinched, fearing he would hit her, but what she got instead of a bashing was a jellied ball in her mouth and ties going around the back of her head. 

Callie groaned in distress as she adjusted her face to the gag.

"Perhaps I shall chain you to the floor?" Julian lifted his eyebrow in question.

~Is he giving me a choice?

Callie felt her eyes widen as we walked closer to her, gazing into her eyes. She shook her head, hoping she was getting a choice.

He patted her on the head. "Then be a good girl and clean up my dinner."

Callie lifted her eyebrow up in shock, and then watched him point to the corner of the room. 

"Nothing there," she mumbled around her gag.

He gave her an evil grin and Callie looked back to see pieces of gnawed flesh, pools of blood, and bones. The smell of rotting flesh and coppery blood made Callie gag and she clutched her stomach as she began to cough and gag furiously.

She pulled at the gag, gasping for breath and falling to her knees. 

"Would you rather be chained?" Julian smirked.

Callie shook her head yes without even thinking about it and within seconds large chains yanked her to the floor. 

The pain of her knees clashing into the floor brought tears of pain to her eyes. She had a chance to sit up and lift her head, but she chose not to. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing tears in her eyes.

"Enjoy being able to sit down while you can," Julian warned as he started to walk away.

"I'll repay the favor," Callie whispered softly.

Julian turned half way around. "Pardon?"

Callie slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "Just that the saying 'paybacks a bitch' is so true."

"Are you threatening me Miss Locke or just making a promise?" Julian snickered down at her.

"Threatening."

Julian lifted an eyebrow and gave her a tight-lipped smile. "You have guts, but you'll do well to remember that if you want to keep them, don't piss me off."

Callie swallowed as fear poured into her stomach and through the rest of her body. She had no idea how she was going to survive…not that she would anyway.

To Be Continued…

Wow was that a long extended wait for an update. Geesh. Sorry guys! There it is though! I hope everyone that's still reading it liked it…~Aya


End file.
